The flower and sword
by anfieldgyul
Summary: New adventure faces Éowyn as she embarks upon a perilous journey together with old companions for the benefit of Rohan and the people of Middle Earth. Post RotK AU fic.
1. Goodbye Peace

A/N: This is a AU fic based upon the little ramblings in my head. Here Arwen has chosen to take the ships to Valinor, thus forsaking her love for Aragorn. Èowyn has battled in the War but has rejected Faramir's proposal of love and chooses to return to the Shire with the hobbits. Takes place two years after the War of the Ring.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to the great Professor Tolkien and P.J. I am just borrowing them for a short time to make this crazy dream of mine come true ;-) All reviews are welcome.  
  
It was a hot morning in the Shire yet life was bustling as always. Children were scampering along the dusty road, laughing at each other and being caught up in their own little world where everything was perfect. Lady Èowyn sat by her window, admiring them for their carefree attitude. Yet, there was pain on the young woman's beautiful face. She had left Rohan two years before and had returned to the Shire with the hobbits.  
  
Though she was extremely happy with the quiet life of the quaint Shire, the old ways of life were calling to her. Lately, she had found herself questioning her decisions. She knew that Èomer missed her terribly for though they were leagues away from each other, she felt it in her heart and she pined for her brother. Yet, there was another reason for her departure, and it grieved as well as disgusted her. Even after two years, she was still in love with Aragorn.  
  
It would have been unbearable to be so close yet so far from him. Daily she chided herself for the lack of strength she had around him. It was ironic that the renowned Lady of the Mark, who valiantly faced and slew the Nazgul King, ran away because of a broken heart. Her physical shell was intact but the inside of her was dying. It would not have been fair to kind Faramir to accept his proposal. As much as she cared for him and his friendship, she had already given her heart to Aragorn. Yet another case of unrequited love she thought bitterly.  
  
At the time, she felt she had made the correct decision. Had she remained there, her pain would have grown. She wanted Aragorn to be happy, even though it meant he would be with another woman. There were nights in the Shire when she dreamt she had never met him but deep down she knew it was a total lie. Had he not come to Edoras she would now be rotting in some hellhole with that dastardly Wormtongue. Even after all this time, she shivered when she remembered that snake.  
  
She stepped outside of her hut and walked in the direction of Samwise' house. Rose was expecting her for lunch and she knew better than to turn down her invitation. She had much love and admiration for these wonderful people and understood why Gandalf spoke of them in such high esteem. Merry and Pippin came to visit her daily, and she spent much time with Frodo but she worried about the Ring bearer. He seemed to be ailing daily and was becoming world-weary. Gandalf spoke to her on many occasions about taking him to the Grey Heavens where he would be at peace and she found herself agreeing with the suggestion.  
  
Èowyn sat outside with Rose in the bright sunlight. All seemed well, but there was a sense of secrecy surrounding the hobbit. She was hiding something from her, though it was difficult to fathom the carefree hobbit engaging in such acts. Rose seemed to be weighing the matter, and the turmoil was apparent on her face arousing Èowyn's curiosity.  
  
"Is everything all right Rose?" Eowyn asked gently as they walked.  
  
"Ah... yes my Lady... sorry, Èowyn" she replied correcting herself but the agitation did not go away and she visibly fails to control herself.  
  
"Are Sam and Elanor in fine health?" Èowyn breathed a sigh of relief as the hobbit nodded her head. "Then tell me what ails you, my friend?"  
  
Rose looked at the woman with such pity in her eyes and instantly Èowyn knew it concerned one of her loved ones. "Is it Èomer?" she asked quickly as her heart quickened. Rose nodded silently, too choked to say anything else.  
  
"Tell me Rosie what has happened?" she asked as her calm demeanour vanished.  
  
"Word came today that he is gravely ill. They say that he may... he may...." she attempted to finish her sentence but burst into tears.  
  
Èowyn sat in total shock. The news began to take a toll on her. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind. It was unbelievable that Èomer of all people should be in that condition. He was her beacon of strength apart from Aragorn. Memories of their child hood through to the dark days of Grima's hold in Rohan flashed past her. She wondered if Aragorn had healed him and at that moment she knew her days in the Shire were limited.  
  
"I must go to him Rose. I cannot waste one moment longer." She stated with a fierce look of determination in her blue eyes.  
  
"Then we must hurry my child for time is of the essence." said a new voice from behind her.  
  
"Gandalf!!" she cried as waves of relief washed through her body. He then soothed her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Come my child we must hurry for we have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
"Are you accompanying me?" she asked  
  
"Yes Èowyn I must. I sense dark days are coming again." He said ominously. "Hurry and pack your belongings. Return as soon as you can. I shall await you at the outskirts of the Shire." He told her as she made her way home.  
  
Èowyn knew that eventually, it was destiny for her to return to the land of her birth. Whether she was prepared for this homecoming, was an entirely different matter.  
  
With much haste, she packed her essential belongings and made certain nothing was left behind. She spied her chest, dusty from misuse, and after much deliberation, opened it revelling in its contents. Here lay her sword Helm and her battle gear from the Battle on the Pelennor Fields. Though her sword had been shattered in her battle with the Nazgul King, Elrond before she left had renewed it as a parting gift to her.  
  
She removed it from its scabbard and it shone in the light with a deadly blue fire, reminiscent of Andruil and Sting. Inside lay also a vest of Mithril - another gift from Elrond. Though there may not be any need for the weapons, her Shieldmaiden instincts told her to take them.  
  
It was almost evening as she made her way to Gandalf. The delicious aroma of dinner pervaded the still atmosphere as she walked the dusty paths to the edge of the Shire. There in the clearing awaiting her arrival were the hobbits and Gandalf. Rose rushed to Eowyn, embraced her waist and began to cry uncontrollably as Elanor tottered up behind her mother. She picked up the child and held her tightly, and Elanor laughed gaily as Èowyn kissed her. "Darling Elanor, I must leave you for a while but I shall return to visit you one day." She said as the child played with her golden locks.  
  
"Will you come back soon?" the child asked as tears welled up in her blue eyes.  
  
"I shall try but I want you to have something of mine so when you miss me, you can hold on to it and I will be there comforting you." She whispered in her ear.  
  
Nodding eagerly, the child stretched out her hands and Èowyn placed in them a beautiful ring she worn for ages.  
  
"This was my grandmother's Elanor and now it's yours. Do you promise you shall keep it safe?" she asked. Elanor nodded and kissed the fair lady before her mother took her away.  
  
The Rohirric woman approached her friends and knew they were reluctant for her to leave but there was little choice in the matter. "Èowyn...." Merry began before she stopped him.  
  
"No Master Meriadoc. I know you all wish to accompany me, but this is my journey." She said sternly as they all began to argue with her but Frodo intervened.  
  
"We understand Lady Èowyn. There are moments in life where we have to perform singular tasks. Even though we all wish to journey to Rohan, this is your destiny. May Eru watch over you and the health of all your loved ones." He said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Thank you Master Hobbit" she said gratefully.  
  
The rest of them bade her a tearful farewell and her heart pained to leave them. Merry was affected the most for he loved her as a sister.  
  
"Know you are always welcome here Èowyn" he whispered tearfully as they embraced.  
  
"I know Merry. Be safe. I shall return one day. Do not fear." She said.  
  
"Come my child, our mounts await us. We must leave at once." Gandalf said gently as he led the weeping woman to Gwaihir and Meneldor.  
  
She looked back for the last time at the twinkling village and her adopted family in the dark, dusky evening and knew that her life was about to change in a most dramatic fashion. 


	2. A Tearful Welcome

It seemed like an eternity was passing as Eowyn sat riding on Meledor. The wind screamed past her and she reminisced about her mount Windfola as they rode over the plains. They had been flying all night, and as the sun began to illuminate the sky she saw Fangorn Forest below her. It would be their final stop with the Eagles. Alighting at the entrance of the dark forest she saw Shadowfax and another stallion awaiting them.  
  
"Thank you friends." Gandalf said to the eagles, Gwaihir and Meledor.  
  
"It is an honour to serve you, Mithrandir." Gwaihir responded as he rose to leave.  
  
Èowyn made her way to the horses, which awaited them patiently. The black stallion was a magnificient creature with a silky black down and powerful sinews.  
  
"My friend." Gandalf said affectionately, patting Shadowfax's white head. "Too long has it been since we last met. Èowyn this is Mafusa one of the horses sired by Shadowfax." Gandalf said as he mounted his beloved friend.  
  
"Mafusa. What a beautiful name for such a magnificent creature." She stroked his silky down as he nuzzled against her.  
  
"Come my lady. We are almost there. To Edoras, Shadowfax!" He said as they sped away.  
  
Eowyn felt as one with the wind on this horse. King and Prince of their kind and soon she saw the Edoras on the horizon. Èowyn felt the horse understand her torment of homecoming and he seemed reluctant to leave her before the city gates.  
  
"Thank you friend" she said as she turned away. She sighed deeply and with determination made her way up to Meduseld.  
  
Edoras appeared not to have changed, and she was instantly taken back two years to the War of the Ring, when Rohan was under constant threat of Orc attack. Then the villagers noticed the two travellers as they made their way through the city and hope was rekindled in their hearts.  
  
"Look! It is Lady Èowyn and Gandalf! They have returned!" one child shouted. Soon throngs of villagers came to pay their respects to their beloved Steelsheen, as the news filtered through.  
  
All who looked upon them were in awe, for both were clothed in white, and surrounded in a halo of light and sunshine. Relief washed through the hearts of all Eorlings as they saw the couple and knew that the king would be healed. With the look of a beautiful goddess, she smiled at them serenely and continued walking up the steps to the Golden Hall. Her beautiful features masking the emotional upheaval pervading her mind.  
  
Then at last it was in front of her -Meduseld, her home. The vessel of all her memories for the greater part of her life. The people she loved and loathed were all connected to here. Théoden, Theodred, Aragorn, Eomer and that skulking maggot Grima.  
  
"My lady! You have returned at last. Thank Valar for small favours." The familiar voice of Hama said, snapping her out of her reverie.  
  
"Yes." She replied simply. "Hama take me to the King." She commanded with such authority that they all looked at her with awe.  
  
Gone was the naïve child -like woman they were all familiar with. In her place stood a woman of calibre. The battle with the Witch King had greatly changed her and she seemed to Hama, a queen among men. He noted there were many physical changes as well. Her golden hair was longer and thicker like molten gold in the sunshine. Her beauty was breathtaking and Hama could hardly believe this was the same child he had seen two years ago. She was now a spring rose in full bloom amid lesser flowers.  
  
"The king is in here, Lady." Hama said as they stood before the closed chambers.  
  
She opened the door tentatively and walked inside. With her heart in her hand, she saw her beloved brother lying on his bed. His eyes were closed as he lay in a deep tranquil sleep. She had seen too many of her loved ones in this state and was filled with grief. Her mother had died before her, so had her cousin Theodred and her uncle Theoden on the battlefield. She hoped that Valar would not take the only member of her kin left.  
  
She sat beside him, her eyes were moist with unshed tears. Touching his beautiful face she understood the loneliness he felt in his state. He was cold and pale, and she realized she had never seen Eomer ill before.  
  
"How has this malady befallen the King?" she asked Hama.  
  
"We are not certain my Lady. He was in fine health until his return from Fangorn Forest three days past." The steward replied solemly.  
  
"Why in Valar's name would the King venture there?" she asked in surprise "What have the healers done to help?" she asked  
  
"They have attempted to heal him my Lady but to no avail. They do not know what ails him." He replied crestfallen.  
  
"And... The King of Gondor, has he been informed?" she asked softly  
  
"He has my lady and is expected today."  
  
"I see. Gandalf...." She replied turning to the wizard "Is there anything you can do to ease his suffering?" she asked "I am sorry my Lady. This malady is beyond my knowledge. I believe only King Elessar has the healing capacity to cure him. We shall have to be patient and await him."  
  
"Then we shall wait Mithrandir. Hama please escort Gandalf to his quarters for some rest. I shall remain here with my brother." She stated.  
  
"As you wish my lady." and he left the room awaiting the White wizard.  
  
"My child, fear not. Aragorn will heal your brother. It is you I am chiefly concerned about. You must face your fears in order to fulfil your destiny." Gandalf said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
She stood and faced him, her blue orbs shining with intensity and determination. She seemed like a golden goddess with untapped power and for the first time Gandalf saw she had accepted her role.  
  
"I know Mithrandir." She replied a half smile gracing him. "You need not be worried anymore." she replied as she escorted him out. 


	3. The Healing

Hours had past when she awoke from Eomer's bedside. Unfortunately there was no change in his condition. He still slept in a stupor. She touched his cheek, her heart wrenching. While she slept, her dreams had been of the happier times she had shared with her brother before all of the madness came along.  
  
"Èomer." She whispered. "Awake dear brother. I have returned to be at your side." She pleaded. "Please Èomer, do not leave me." She pleaded to his still form.  
  
"Lady Èowyn is that you?" a startled voice from behind her cried out.  
  
She paused forgetting to breathe in at that moment. In all the years she lived she would never forget the voice which haunted her dreams, during the day and at night. Even as she lay at her brother's bedside, she dreamt of him. Aragorn. The love and thorn of her heart.  
  
"Sire" she replied rising and turning to face him. He was as handsome as ever. His chiselled face was as she remembered, but the gritty looking ranger was gone to be replaced by this powerful man. He looked nothing like the man she had given her heart to. The dishevelled clothes had been put aside and he now wore Gondorian apparel. Andruil lay next to him, silent in its scabbard, and the Star of Elendil was upon his brow.  
  
Yet, she felt the power he exuded as he walked tentatively towards her, and she knew instinctively although his appearance had changed, he had not. He was the same noble man she had met years ago. The room was filled with the tension of the unspoken words between them. He had understood the reason behind her departure and it had grieved him to be the sole cause for her to leave everything she knew behind for a strange land. She did not know of this though, and he kept all appearances up.  
  
They faced each other not sure of what would happen between them now she was back, but their situation would be solved at some later point for Èomer was their chief concern at the moment.  
  
He knelt beside his friend. Sorrow lined his face as he examined the still form before him. He was taken back to the days of the War when it was another person, whom he had held dear, who was in the same situation. He was able to save her and now she stood behind him hoping with bated breath, that he would save her brother.  
  
"Is.... Is there any chance of survival for him my Lord?" she asked softly  
  
"Yes my Lady. The king has been afflicted with something akin to the Black Breath to which you suffered. However, his injuries are not physical but it has grievously harmed his state of mind. It is good that you have returned for he needs all that he holds dear to be present to help him through this. I know the remedy to this mishap." Aragorn replied. "Hama, locate your healers. I shall need one of the herbs which they should stock. It is called sanjeevan. Return as soon as possible." He ordered as the older man dashed out of the room.  
  
Aragorn stood up and looked at Eowyn. His blue-grey eyes visibly softening as he looked upon her fair face and he broke into a small smile.  
  
"Eowyn.... I have...." He began before Gandalf rushed into the room, with his hair dishevelled, interrupting him.  
  
"Gandalf! Forgive me I did not know you were here as well." Aragorn cried out as he embraced his friend.  
  
"Ah Aragorn I accompanied Lady Èowyn back. I felt my presence was needed on Middle Earth once again." Gandalf replied to the tall man before him. "I do wish it would be under happier circumstances though." The wizard stated looking towards the King of the Mark.  
  
"Do not fear for dear Eomer. He shall be healed and back in fine health now that he has you both." Aragorn said smiling at them.  
  
"With such confidence my Lord, I feel relieved about the state of my brother." Eowyn said as they awaited Hama's arrival.  
  
"My Lord, here it is." Hama cried as he burst into the room handing Aragorn the green herb with the healers behind him.  
  
Aragorn placed the herbs into warm water and instantly the room was filed with the scent of spring flowers. All that were gathered there felt as though their worries were erased. He placed the remedy to Eomer's lips and made him drink. It was almost magical, for instantly the colour returned to his face and he opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"Aragorn is that you?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"It is my friend." He replied  
  
"I had dreamt that my beloved sister was here comforting me like in the older days. I do wish it was true." He said softly and tears seeped down his cheeks.  
  
"It is not a dream my dear Eomer, I am here." Eowyn replied as Aragorn stepped away. She knelt beside him and kissed his hand, her tears no longer held in check. She was relieved to never ending bounds to see he was safe again.  
  
"Valar please do not let this be a beautiful dream." He whispered and she laughed lightly.  
  
"It is not my dear brother." She replied and touched his face gently. "I am not a figment of your imagination but now you need rest. Sleep well and in peace and I shall be with you everyday to see how you fare." She said soothingly.  
  
He smiled contentedly and drifted off into a healing slumber his hand still clasped to hers. She smiled and rose to thank Aragorn. There were no words spoken between them but the silence and smiles exchanged spoke volumes.  
  
"Hama have the healers posted here to watch over the King." He instructed to the steward.  
  
"Yes sire. I shall remain with him." Hama replied.  
  
"So shall I Estel" Gandalf stated. "You both should return to your chambers for you need rest as well." He told them gently.  
  
They nodded in unison both too tired to argue and walked out of the chambers for some well deserved rest. 


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

Author's note:- Thanks everyone for their reviews it's been really encouraging. Sorry this chapter took so long I've been hit by the flu bug but I hope you all enjoy it cause it's the start of something special. I just want to say a special thanks to Daisy sorry bout the spelling error and to Rachel Lee. I just need to clear up some points here. It's gonna be an A/U fiction but I'm trying to follow some book cannon and some of the cannon form Professor Tolkien's earlier drafts. As you read on you'll understand what I mean. Anyways have a good read and don't forget to review. (  
  
Èowyn awoke that night unable to sleep.Her dreams were plagued by voices from her past, turning her peaceful slumber into a nightmare. Although Eomer was relatively safe, she despaired for the peace she had gained in her two year absence was lost. It was however, the presence of Aragorn which haunted as well as subdued her. Even after all this time she could not keep him out of her thoughts and her heart. She was a moth drawn to a burning flame her attraction to him was magnetising, fighting was useless.  
  
But Èowyn was beyond that. She had the inner strength and the fortitude to defy her heart's wishes. She was no mere woman she was Èowyn, Shield maiden of Rohan. She defied all odds in the Battle of Pellenor fields. Fighting the Witch King required every ounce of confidence and defiance and she vanquished the Nazgul King. Then this was a simple task of letting mind rule over heart. Aragorn was a happily married man and she just another maiden to him. It would be better to let her heart heal in secret and let their friendship blossom. That would be the best solution for her. After all, she had promised Gandalf she would no longer fear her destiny and if her life was destined to be without Aragorn then so be it.  
  
Yet deep within her inner core, she had hoped her absence would have changed things between them but it was just fantasy. He was blissfully wedded to Arwen, who according to Merry was the most enchanting beauty he had ever laid eyes upon. She had laughed gaily when he apologized profusely after to her, but at that moment, reality dawned upon her. Aragorn would never choose her over someone like Arwen Undomiel.  
  
"Stop acting like a love sick child Èowyn." She thought crossly. "Aragorn is a lost cause, you must move on. There are many men willing to die for you."  
  
It was true there were numerous suitors before and after Aragorn. Faramir, being the one who touched her life the most. She owed a great debt to him, for he was the one who helped her heal during those long days at the House of Healing. Yet she refused his proposal of matrimony. How could she release her heart and soul to another when all it desired was the unattainable. No there could be no other. It would be unfair to the other person.  
  
At first she thought it was a mere infatuation with him. He being the only other man of stature she had know besides her family. Yet, as their friendship grew she knew he was alike her in many ways. He, above all understood her plight of being caged and empathised with her. That was a first for her. For no man of Rohan had ever though of a woman in that light, Shieldmaiden or not. Yet she had despaired when he refused to take her with him along the perilous Paths of the Dead and she had to admit her faith in his belief of her dwindled at that moment, but was later renewed. Faramir as gentle and noble as he was to her was no Aragorn.He did not understand her and she knew instinctively there would be no other like Aragorn. Even Eomer could not comprehend her actions on many occasions. Therefore she had decided in that moment it would be either Aragorn or nothing at all.  
  
She walked along the illuminated hallways towards the Golden Hall. For some unknown reason she was drawn to it. She opened the door and walked into the silent hall. The throne before her, majestic as always covered in furs and illuminated by the moon beams. She walked towards it gracefully, and stood at the bottom of the steps looking at it as if mesmerised. It was here, she had first met Aragorn as she stood behind King Theoden listening to Grima's poisonous words spinning its web in the King's mind. Those were dark days at Edoras and darker for her. For in Eomer's absence, Grima's incessant pursuit for her had taken a life of its own. There was not a night where she slept in peace, her knife disguised well in her attire during the day and under her bed at nights.  
  
Then the fellowship came to Meduseld like a breath of fresh air and she no longer felt the fear of losing her uncle and her country to the snivelling Wormtongue. At the first sight she was immediately drawn to Aragorn and felt the power he exuded within, eventhough it was concealed.  
  
"My lady why are you awake at such an ungodly hour?" Aragorn's voice filtered from behind her snapping her out of her musings.  
  
Without mirth, she turned and smiled sadly at him. In the moonlight, she looked enchantingly beautiful, golden locks flowing endlessly into a never ending sea of gold. Her soft features,highlighted in the soft light and her crystal blue eyes sparkling with tenderness and full of emotion. He unconsciously exhaled softly at the sight of her beauty.  
  
"I could ask the same of you sire." She replied wittily  
  
He laughed merrily, his voice filling the room with the genuine warmth of its laugh. "I hope I am not disturbing you my lady?" he enquired politely and she shook her head.  
  
"Of course not sire. I was unable to sleep and I was thinking of my uncle so I came here for a moment to reminisce." She replied as he smiled at her.  
  
"So was I." he replied. "Unable to sleep" he added. "When I received the news of Eomer, I rushed off leaving Faramir behind to look after the affairs of state." He stated as they stood transfixed before the throne. "I must admit it was a surprise to see you as well my Lady. A pleasant one may I add." He said smiling at her.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise and a dull colour came to her cheeks. She looked like a spring rose in bloom. He was the only person to make her feel as though she was a naïve sixteen year old maiden again.  
  
"I was thinking of the Shire" she said quickly attempting to change the topic.  
  
"Ah...how are my dear hobbit friends? All in good health I presume." He asked  
  
"They are all in excellent health but I do fear for Master Frodo. I believe he tires of this place and seeks another path where he can find reprieve. His journey to Mordor has cost him dearly." She said softly as Aragorn nodded in thoughtful agreement.  
  
"Did you enjoy your stay at the Shire?" he asked.  
  
"Very much. There were times when I longed for Eomer but the hobbits were very accommodating and helped me in my lonely periods and Gandalf came often to see how we fared." She replied.  
  
"That is good to know." He said and paused to look at her. "Forgive me my lady if this may sound improper, but I cannot believe how much you have changed since we last met." He said sheepishly and she looked intently at him a small crinkle at the lines of her mouth.  
  
"So have you sire." She replied smiling. It was true though. He had aged since she had last saw him, yet he still looked forty rather than his eighty two years. There were spots of grey showing above his temples, but other wise nothing much had changed except for the disappearance of the grime he had loved so much she though with amusement. He still bore nobility and gentleness with every movement.  
  
Then she stood frozen to the spot as she looked at him. The pendant he wore faithfully around his neck was no longer there. Gone was the Evenstar, the symbol of the everlasting love between a mortal and an immortal. A thousand thoughts flowed through her brain in that split second. Had something happened between Arwen and himself?  
  
"Are you staying in Rohan or returning to the Shire?" he asked.  
  
"For the moment I shall remain here until Eomer returns to full health, and then, honestly I do not know what comes after." She admitted.  
  
"Then I hope you grace Gondor with your presence." He stated.  
  
She laughed merrily and faced him, he too had a twinkle in his eyes. "Of course sire. It would be an honour to look upon fair Gondor and to pay my respects to Faramir and Queen Arwen." She stated masking all her emotions.  
  
His eyes clouded and a dark look mingled with utter sadness came across his face for a fleeting moment and turned away from her.  
  
"Have I said something inappropriate sire?" she asked quizzically holding her breath for the answer.  
  
"Nay my lady. I had forgotten you had already left for the Shire before my wedding." He said facing her once more sorrow embedded deep in his blue grey orbs.  
  
"My lord....?"  
  
"Lady Arwen and I never wedded. She chose the Undying Lands and I let her go fore it was her choice and only hers to make in the matter." He said softly.  
  
For Èowyn it was a bitter sweet moment if she reached out to him now he would not be there. No let nature take its own course if it was meant to be it would happen on its own accord.  
  
"However, life goes on... people move on though the heart may never heal. If the Lady Arwen and I were meant to be it would have happened. It just occurred to me the message of Lady Galadriel was wrong which is strange... Very strange." He said.  
  
"What message is that sire?" she asked curiously.  
  
"What was it.... ahh I remember..." He said  
  
"Elfstone, Elfstone, bearer of my green stone In the south under snow a green stone thou shalt see. Look well, Elfstone! In the shadow of the dark throne Then the hour is at hand that long hath awaited thee." He said and then looked upon the huge throne before him their shadows illuminating next to it and he was lost in thought.  
  
"How beautiful it is but very mysterious. Do you know what it means sire?" she asked as he continued staring at the throne.  
  
"I have no idea my Lady." he replied forcing his voice to remain calm. "But enough of my sad story. Come let us retreat for some sustenance. I wish to hear everything that has happened to you while in the Shire and I believe you have many amusing tales to tell." He said leading her out of the hall.  
  
"Oh there are so many."she replied laughing and took his arm as they walked out her heart though in turmoil was ready for anything thrown at her. Aragorn's however was in total chaos. Did he truly love Arwen or was she preparation for the real love of his life as told in the prophecy. 


	5. A Day Out

Fourteen days had passed since Èowyn's return. With every passing day, Eomer rapidly regained his strength and was back to his normal routine. Rohan had resumed its regular activities and all seemed well in the Horse kingdom. For Èowyn however, it was bitter sweet. There was not a day she did not think of Merry or Eleanor but she was satisfied that her brother was back to full health.  
  
Aragorn had left during the first week, for he did not wish to be away from Gondor for such a long time. The conversations she had with him were magical and she would treasure them forever. After all they had been through, it seemed they had a new understanding of each other and this was the straw to the resumption of their friendship of long. It was a sorrowful parting for them both and she thought he seemed reluctant to leave, whether it was because of her or a fear for Eomer, she was not certain. She was sure of one thing though, his invitation to visit Gondor.  
  
It was a still morning as she awoke from her warm bed. The sun streaming into her room reflecting its rays upon her own halo of sunshine. Stretching lazily, she remained there enjoying the sweet scent of morning air. Intoxicating and heady like the best wines. She rose and pulled away the blinds, revelling in the sunlight as it caressed her body with its early warmth. It was going to be a marvellous day, she mused as she made her way to where her bath was awaiting her.  
  
As she soaked into the warm waters, her mind flashed to the night in the Hall. Aragorn had seemed very preoccupied after he told her the message of the Lady of Lorien and to her he seemed to be aggravated as well. There was something cryptic in the message but only he seemed to understand its meaning. At first it had bothered her but as the days flew by she forgot all but Eomer and Aragorn. It had been wonderful to be among those she held dear to her. Yet, she worried secretly for Eomer. Despite all the cajoling and pleading with him, he had staunchly refused to admit why he was in Fangorn forest of all places. She, Aragorn and Gandalf all failed in their machinations. In time she knew he would confess his deed. She knew him like the back of her hand. Eomer was a little child who could not retain anything for a long period of time. She had to be patient and allow him to open up to her.  
  
Reluctantly she rose from the bath and made her way to her chambers to prepare for her excursion. It had been such a long time since they spent anytime alone. Eomer immersed in his duties as King and she as one of his constant advisors and healer of hope to the villagers.  
  
On the bed lay a black dress with sliver trimmings. It was gorgeous and for a moment she despaired it would be used for her riding exercise. Smiling she lifted the garment and touched it tenderly no it was much too beautiful to be ruined. She chose her brown dress with blue inner vest, this would suit her needs. It was one of her favourites and it would surely evoke some snickering from Eomer, due to the lack of anything white on it. She would punch him if he did and she knew instinctively there would be a couple of bruises on her brother by the end of the day. Braiding her hair into one she quickly finished and made her way eagerly to the stables where Eomer would be awaiting her.  
  
"Come on Èowyn!" Eomer called to her impatiently. "We do not have all day you know?" he teased his little sister as she burst through the stable door.  
  
"My, my sister. You've actually become a woman for it seems you took much care in preparation of your attire." he jested and she seethed outwardly.  
  
"That I am Eomer but I still have the skill to inflict much pain upon your kingly hide. Or have you forgotten our childhood days?" she retorted as hearty laughter erupted from her sibling.  
  
"Nay Èowyn, I have not forgotten I still have many scars to prove your skill but come now let us depart for I weary of the city and wish to be out in the open. Truce sister?" he asked and held out his hand to her smiling.  
  
"Truce."she agreed and shook hands firmly. "But not for long" she mumbled under her breath as they walked to their mounts.  
  
"What was that sister?" Eomer asked still chuckling  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She replied a half smile upon her lips. He looked at her strangely, knowing fully well his sister was concocting some sinister revenge. He would just have to be cautious today and counteract her with one of his own. This was going to be a fantastic day Eomer thought as they mounted their steeds.  
  
"My lord my lord!" Hama's frantic voice reached their ears as they were about to set off. They stopped and observed the Warden as he came running towards them faster that is age should allow.  
  
"What is it Hama?"Eomer asked gently waiting for the man to regain his composure.  
  
"The Eorlings have returned from the North of Fangorn forest two days earlier than expected. They seem to be afraid my lord very afraid. I have never in my life seen any of our warriors in this state before. Not even during the War of the Ring." He said and shivered unconsciously.  
  
"I see. Then I must speak to their captain."Eomer mused. Turning to Èowyn he offered her a small smile of apology which she accepted graciously. "Forgive me sister this outing of ours will have to wait for another day." He replied as he dismounted.  
  
"Of course Èomer. I will accompany you as well. There maybe soldiers in need of encouragement." She replied smiling radiantly at him and dismounted as well.  
  
"Your presence is always welcome dear sister."he replied and squeezed her hand gently. "Come Hama let's us see what the fuss is about." He said and led the way back to the Golden Hall. 


	6. Revelations

A/N: Ok so my writer's block seems to be cured and now I have a pretty good idea where this fic is going. Thanks to all my reviewers and a special thank you to Jessica. My updates should be coming in faster and on one more note. I'll be introducing an O/C in this chapter. Bear with me cause this is going to be the adventure of a lifetime! So enjoy the reading and don't forget to review. (  
  
The hall was quiet, deathly quiet as they entered. She saw the captain of the Rohirrim awaiting them patiently and curtsied as they passed him. She took her place behind Eomer and watched the faces of the returning guards. What she saw shocked the very depths of her soul. Never in her life had she sent any of the fearless Rohan soldiers in an utter state of desperation and fear. These were some of the finest warriors in all of Edoras and they seemed like scared children, awaiting the soothing presence of a mother. Whatever happened to them, on their mission had unnerved the very core of their being. She mused they would face an army of Uruk Hai rather that face whatever horrors they had witnessed.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Gandalf enter silently, occupying a secluded spot away from the rest of the court but near to where they were all positioned.  
  
"My liege."the man said softly to his king and company before him bowing his head in remorse.  
  
"Speak Halas and have no fear." Eomer replied gently encouraging the young. "What has happened to the army and to yourself?" he asked curiously.  
  
Èowyn looked at the young man with the golden hair and deep blue eyes before her. Was this the same Halas,Hama's son? He had grown into a handsome man of twenty summers or more and she was reminded of Eomer at that age. He looked up fear imprinted deep into his eyes and she smiled at him encouraging him to speak. He saw her and for a moment was taken aback at her beauty and the compassion which shone in her eyes.  
  
He looked at Eomer and a colour came to his cheeks. Gathering courage he attempted to speak of the horrors the band of warriors had been privy to witness.  
  
"We had completed the hunt for the band of Orcs as instructed and were returning home to complete the other mission which had failed earlier." He began "Upon nearing Fangorn forest, many were afraid to venture and so only a select few willingly accompanied me into the forest." He explained as they all sat enthralled.  
  
"What happened in there?" Eomer asked and saw that Gandalf had edged nearer to them listening intently to the young man's tale.  
  
" I followed your directions as well as I could my lord to locate the plant but it seemed we were going in circles" Hala's said and his voice began to waver. "Then we heard strange voices, it seemed to be children singing to us trying to call us. Upon that point the men wished to return to the rest of the camp and I... I... agreed. To me these sounds were nothing of the ordinary and I felt that we were among tortured souls." He said and trembled unconsciously. Gandalf touched his shoulder and urged him to continue with his tale.  
  
" I led the way back to camp, when it happened. One minute Elboron was there and the next he was gone.... ." he ended "What do you mean gone?" Eomer asked  
  
"I do not know how it happened my lord for all we heard was a shriek and then had disappeared." The young man stated attempting to choke the fear building inside him. "None of us saw anything. Of the four men who went into the forest only two of us returned to camp." Halas stated softly his boyish face seeming to age during his tale.  
  
"Did you see anything at all?" Gandalf asked his face showing signs of worry.  
  
" I did or I believe I did but I am not certain sir. As we left the forest I turned behind and saw what I thought to be a child but my sight could have been wrong. Fore the feet of this child was strange in that his feet were pointed backwards. But only for a fleet moment. I do not know. My eyes could have deceived me. The child was gone in the next moment" Halas said masking all his emotions.  
  
"I am sorry Halas I had not know this journey would be perilous. Please allow your uncle to take you to the healers. You have been very brave young man. I shall visit the men in a moment or two." Eomer commanded to him and the young man bowed deeply to them before making his departure followed by the rest of the weary soldiers.  
  
"Eomer what is this plant you have sent them for in Fangorn forest of all places?" Èowyn asked softly to her brother as she and Gandalf stood before him.  
  
"It is a plant called the Hicus and the healing properties are said to be magical. It can heal the sick and even raise the dead. Through research I learnt this plant was indeed in Middle Earth but in one place only and it was...."  
  
"Fangorn forest." She finished for him and he nodded silently. "This why you went to the forest by yourself." She stated and he smiled.  
  
"Yes it was. I knew the risks were terrible but I had to do it Èowyn. Can you possibly fathom how many lives can be saved by this." He said calmly  
  
"Yes Eomer. Many lives but at what price?"she replied "There is obviously something protecting it and we have no idea what they are. Are you willing to risk everything for this plant?" she asked quietly staring at the young king.  
  
Eomer nodded his eyes showing what his heart desired."I am willing to risk myself for this plant to end the suffering of the people in Rohan." He said his blue grey eyes flashing with determination.  
  
"Then so be it King of the Mark. I shall tell you what I know of this plant and of what guards it but in order to vanquish these creatures we need the King of Gondor." Gandalf stated.  
  
"Aragorn?" Èowyn asked unconsciously "Why do we need him Mithrandir?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"The legend of the plant and the creature young Halas spoke of has been a well kept secret. However since Eomer desires it for an unselfish reason, the heir of Gondor together with the family of Eadig must complete a journey. I shall not say anymore here until Aragorn has arrived my lord, for he must be willing to do this." Gandalf said solemly.  
  
"Willing to do what?" Aragorn's voice enquired and they all looked towards the King of Gondor and Anor as he strode towards them.  
  
"Aragorn my friend!" Eomer said rising to meet him halfway in a warm embrace.  
  
"You are well Eomer?" Aragorn asked concerned over his friend.  
  
"In very good health. Thanks to you and my sister's careful vigil over me."Eomer replied. "What brings you to Rohan unexpectedly Elessar? Is all well in Gondor?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes everything is fine in Minas Tirith. I came because there were some visitors who wanted to see the splendour of Rohan and the hospitality of its people." Aragorn replied with an amused half smile.  
  
"Then by all means, please bring them in." Eomer replied genially.  
  
The doors opened and a couple entered, indiscernible in the darkness but clearly it was a man and woman. Then there was utter silence as they came forward into the light for it was none other than Legolas Prince of Mirkwood and beside him was a woman of undeniable beauty. For a moment Gandalf wondered if Arwen had returned from the Grey Heavens but as the woman ventured closer, his musings were put to rest.  
  
Legolas looked the same, though his silvery hair was longer. Yet Èowyn noted a change in the elf from the days of the war. Gone was the sadness in eyes she had sometime seen as they spoke. For as he stood besides the lady, there was nothing but sincere affection and love emanating from every inch of him. She knew instantly that he was bound to this elf maiden. He seemed leaner and his features were sharper yet his handsome face was magnificent as ever.  
  
The woman seemed to be a goddess taken shape of a human. Long, dark tresses ran to her waist like a river of bronze. Her face framed with dark eyelashes, coupled with soft lips and expressive almond shaped green eyes. Green as the plains of Rohan after a cooling rain Her skin was smooth like the finest honey. She possessed all of the elvish grace and charisma as she smiled softly at them. Her eyes lighting at Legolas as she stood silently beside him awaiting her introduction to the family of Rohan.  
  
"Legolas my friend!"Eomer replied forgetting all customs of etiquette. He rushed to the elf and embraced him with brotherly warmth. "When did you return and may I ask who is this beautiful Lady gracing Medusled with her presence?" Eomer asked kissing the outstretched hand before him.  
  
"This is Lady Matejé of Evanroné sire." he introduced.  
  
"Evanroné? I have not heard of such a place before." Gandalf replied perplexed. " I am greatly interested about hearing of the land." He said eagerly.  
  
"It is not of Middle Earth. Mithrandir." She replied and her voice reminded Èowyn of a gentle wind blowing through the trees.  
  
"You know of me?" Gandalf asked curiously  
  
"Your renown is known all over the three worlds." He replied causing the white wizard to blush.  
  
"Lady Èowyn. It is good to see your beautiful face once more." Legolas exclaimed as he saw her for the first time and kissed her hand as she curtsied.  
  
"As well as you Master Elf." She replied smiling radiantly at him  
  
"Come let us all retire for some sustenance for I am certain you are all weary and famished." Eomer said and led the group out of the hall. "Aragorn we have much to discuss. It is a matter of great importance." He replied as he walked out with Gandalf.  
  
"Lady Èowyn allow me the pleasure of escorting you?" Aragorn asked her as they remained behind.  
  
She smiled softly and they walked together towards the light. Arms linked, each enjoying secretly the touch of skin. 


	7. Mateje of Evanrone

The table groaned with the succulent dishes placed upon it. Around the table were happy faces and much laughter echoing in the room. Aragorn stole many looks at the fair Lady of Rohan and realized that it no longer seemed to gnaw away at his heart. He felt no remorse or guilt at the sight of this enchanting woman. He heard her musical laughter and saw the delight on her face as she shared a light moment with Legolas. Looking at Èowyn he knew daily he was growing fonder of this woman.  
  
"My lord.... Sire?" the soft voice of Matejé broke into his thoughts and he smiled at the elf maiden beside him.  
  
"I am sorry my Lady forgive me for my impertinence. I was somewhat distracted." He half smiled.  
  
She looked at Èowyn and her lover as they were engrossed with each other and smiled at Aragorn. She knew beneath those blue grey eyes of steel there lay something hidden for the golden haired woman of Rohan. Legolas had told her about them both as well as Aragorn's past history with the famed Undomiel and her heart was sore for she could not bear parting from Legolas. Watching Èowyn, she realized there was immense power radiating from the mortal. She was a warrior and a healer the same as Aragorn. There was something almost mystical between the King of men and the Daughter of Kings. It would unfurl in time if they both desired it.  
  
"Mithrandir you said you needed me for some reason?" Aragorn asked the silent Gandalf as they finished their meal.  
  
"Yes. I have no doubt that Eomer has by now informed you of his quest for the Hicus flower." He asked and Aragorn nodded silently.  
  
"The legend behind the flower is filled with pain and sadness. All those who have ventured for it have paid with their lives. Yet it is predicted that it shall be obtained when one of pure heart desires it." Gandalf said quietly attracting the attention of all gathered around the table.  
  
"Tell us Gandalf." Èowyn whispered.  
  
"It has been told during the rule of Eorl the Young, a child had ventured into Fangorn forest and was never heard of again. The child was supposedly taken by dark forces and made a protector of the Hicus flower. A flower of amazing value and incredible healing properties. However the innocent soul of the child was corrupted and replaced by a soulless creature Halas saw. As time went by more children disappeared and though he knew what was happening, Eorl could do nothing about it." Gandalf continued. "They say that there is the creature which dwells in the bowels of the forest dark and terrible as Sauron and these supposed children are called duens for they are the ghosts of the lost ones" He said. "He must be defeated in order to obtain the plant and free those which have been taken prisoner." Gandlaf ended as the entire table grew silent with concern.  
  
"How can he be defeated?" Eomer asked "And how does Aragorn and the Eadig family come into this?"  
  
"Like the ring of power, there is a weapon to defeat the creature. Hidden in the bowels of Lorien, there are two swords waiting to be unearthed. However to attain them, there are many creatures of unspeakable names you must face. These swords have the power to defeat the creature and achieve your quest. But be warned this journey is not as simple as it seems." Gandalf said solemnly.  
  
"I am ready to accept the quest Gandalf."Eomer said standing, his eyes flashing with a desire to achieve.  
  
Gandalf looked at the King of The Mark a small smile playing upon his lip. Of what he was thinking no one was sure but it was something important. Turning he faced the young king and nodded to him.  
  
"I know you would be eager to do this Eomer. However it is not your journey to make. Lord Elrond once told me the swords must be obtained by the King of Gondor and another who would receive renown in a battle against a most powerful opponent. At the time I did not understand what he meant but after the War I understood at last." Gandalf finished.  
  
"My sister? Nay Gandalf you must be jesting. I do not deny her valour or courage but it is not fair to ask her or Aragorn to endure a journey which may cost them their lives. All because it is needed." Eomer said springing up from his chair and began to pace. "I will not allow it. If it must be this way then I do not desire this flower anymore." He said his frustrations swiftly turning into anger.  
  
"Eomer." Èowyn said softly touching her brother calming him with her gentle speech and demeanour. "I will do this for you and for the people of Rohan, Gondor and Arnor. If this plant is obtained, this will end all suffering of our people. Have no fear Eomer. I have faced the Nazgûl lord and survived. Then I can do this."  
  
Eomer looked at his younger sister and saw that like himself, she showed no fear at what fate had in store for her and he desperately wished his mother was here to help him. Yet he knew instinctively once Èowyn had decided on something there was no getting out of it and he was afraid that he would lose his sister just as soon as she had become part of his life once more.  
  
"Èowyn are you certain you wish to make this journey?" he asked tentatively and she nodded her head aggressively.  
  
"For the best of our people I willingly accept this task Eomer." She replied her blue orbs flashing dangerously in the soft lights.  
  
"And I agree as well Eomer, we both swore of the Oath of Eorl and I intend on fulfilling my promise." Aragorn replied quietly. "I shall send word to Faramir about this quest and we shall leave immediately at first light if it suits Lady Èowyn." He continued as smiled as she nodded gracefully.  
  
"Aragorn then I shall accompany you for I wish to assist as well as revisit the beauty of the lands upon fair Middle Earth."Legolas stated as they began to quiet once more.  
  
"Your company is greatly appreciated Meldiramin." Elessar replied. "However are you willing to leave behind the fair Lady Matejé?" he asked with an amused smile upon his face.  
  
"Nay milord. My Lady is very accomplished in the art of weaponry and is a master marksman with the bow. She and Lady Èowyn have much in common as I have learnt by experience during practice." Legolas replied smugly evoking much laughter from the men and shocked expressions from both ladies.  
  
"Then sir, I shall have to be gentler in our future practices." Matejé replied with a small laugh.  
  
"Nay Meleth nín I did not say I did not like your bruises for then I receive more attention." He retorted causing more hilarious chuckles around the table and a furious deepening of the cheeks on his lady face.  
  
"Then it is settled. We shall leave fair Medusled at sunrise."Aragorn stated as they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come then let us enjoy the night among friends."Eomer said and settled into his chair once more. "Lady Matejé, I would be delighted if you continued with your facinating tale of the kingdom of Evanroné. It seems to be a place of much beauty and mysticism." He said encouraging her to speak.  
  
"It is sire. Evanroné is as close to the grey heavens as possible. We elves have been secluded from the rest. It was amazing when Price Legolas together with Gimli came into our little world. I must say they did cause quite a disruption in our lives but I am thankful for that."she said and smiled lovingly in the eyes of her love.  
  
"How did you manage to arrive on Middle Earth?" Èowyn asked curiously.  
  
"We have ships similar to the ones of Rivendell, Legolas desired I should see fair Middle Earth so I consented. So we left Evanroné for a while on our own adventures. Gimli decided to remain for though he wished to see his companions once more. He was persuaded to stay until we returned. He is immensely popular among our people and especially our maidens." She ended and laughed as they all found it very strange. " I know what you are all thinking however Master Gimli is our only dwarf and a brave one at that. He is loved by us all." She said and smiled at Aragorn who sat quietly contemplating her words, a troubled look on his face. Èowyn wished he would confide in her but she knew at this moment it would be impossible.  
  
"These ships you speak about, my Lady can you come and go at will to any place?" he finally said.  
  
"Yes I believe so. Is there any place you would like to visit King Elessar?" she replied and shot a knowing look at Legolas. They both watched him intently at his reaction, they knowing fully well the meaning of his question.  
  
"Nay it was just a random thought in my mind." He replied quickly and shot another quick look at Èowyn who was chatting quietly with Gandalf. Had Aragorn not been occupied with his musings, he like would have seen the falsh of pain on the White Lady of Rohan's face.  
  
"It is late my dear friends. I am sure you are all weary so we shall retire for the night. Tomorrow a new day begins and the journey of a lifetime."Eomer said standing, beckoning the servants to lead the guests to their respective quarters. All but the siblings remained. He sat next to her and watched her beautiful features highlighted even more in the soft light.  
  
"Èowyn, are you sure you are willing to do this?" he asked his younger sister. "I do not fear for your safety but for your heart." He said wisely and she smiled sadly at him.  
  
"We shall soon find out dear brother by the end of this journey if my destiny lies truly with Aragorn or elsewhere." She replied softly  
  
"Then I wish you all the best in my heart. May mother and father watch over your blessed soul." He replied and kissed her forehead gently. "Go to bed you have a long day ahead of you." He said as he rose to take his leave.  
  
"In a moment I shall." She replied as he left her. It was a long time though she stayed at the table, lost in her own machinations and her private world.  
A/N:- Duens are creatures from my country's folklore, so I'll be incorporating them into the plot line for future reference. 


	8. Second Thoughts

AN:- Whew!! Thanks for ALL the reviews from every single person who was gracious to take the time off to type their words of appreciation. A special thanks to these individuals:  
  
Leah - gracias for your kind comments on my fiction and your insightfulness in your response to Diamond's review and thanks for sticking up for all fan fiction writers out there. It's people like you, who motivates us to continue with our toils.  
  
Eowyn 006- yay!! Thanks a lot I'll try to keep them coming as fast as possible.  
  
Jessica- my faithful reviewer who has stuck with me from the beginning of this crazy tale for some unknown reason but I thank you a million.  
  
Flipperjlw- hehe so u like Lady Mateje that's really cool. Thanks for the vote of confidence.  
  
Diamond- Last but not least my favourite flamer. Thank you very much for your comments. I apologize for the spelling errors and I shall fix them in the course of the fiction. However, if you read the synopsis you'll see that's it's an Alternative Universe fiction, so it's not book cannon i.e. it does not follow the novels in certain events. However I would like to say that I am quite familiar with the trilogy and I try to use the information as correctly as possible. If you are familiar with the novel History of the People of Middle Earth you would see that Prof. Tolkien's original intentions were indeed to pair Aragorn and Eowyn together so I've used bits and pieces from there as well as the LOTR novels. But you are entitled to your opinions and I thank you for them however I intend on continuing with this long haul of mine.  
It was a peaceful night in Edoras. Yet sleep was but that for Èowyn. She tossed and turned fitfully in her chambers. Her mind tortured by images which haunted her every step since her battle with the Witch King of Angmar. She awoke panicked and bathed in perspiration. Her eyes wide with fear remembering the bloody days of battle. Seeing her uncle great King Theoden on the ground motionless and the heinous Nazgul Lord hovering above him, while the fields of Plennor littered with the blood of men and Uruk Hai mingled onto the greenery.  
  
Sighing she rose from her bed, dawn would be upon them soon, bright and cold. She walked into the hallways, her willowy dress blowing softly in the dark, velvety night. She made her way out to the entrance of the hall, the cold stone floors harsh against her feet but it seemed she did not feel. So occupied was she with her innermost thoughts. Standing before Medusled, she felt insignificant. Nothing more than a speck in the world of men.  
  
She had been confident earlier, showing no signs of fear in her acceptance of this quest, yet she did. It was there rumbling about in her deepest places. No one knew of her secret fears of failure. All that was spoken of her was her great prowess in the battle with the Witch King. Yet, little did they know. Her strongest fuel in that fight was the fear of failure against the creature, against Rohan, her uncle and Aragorn. She fought not only to prove herself but to overcome that phobia.  
  
Yet it did not come with dire consequences. There were many nights in The House of Healing, she woke up bathed in cold sweat and with tears in her eyes, dark dreams of failure in the war and in herself haunted her for numerous days and months ahead. No one could alleviate it. For she told not a soul. She could not bear anyone regarding her as meek. She was Èowyn Shield Maiden of Rohan the source and pride of her people. Faramir had been to restore some part of her but she could not reveal her being to the noble man.  
  
Now as she prepared for another journey, one just as perilous as before, there was the niggling feeling, gnawing at her again. The Èowyn of old would have craved for nothing more than to be on a journey of importance and to be free from her cage. Yet having tasted the bitter sweet feel of victory she had matured and moved with much caution unlike, her younger days. Yet she could not fail Eomer or the people of Middle Earth. She was needed in this and even though it meant facing her fears once more she would have no choice. It was as simple as that... but her mind screamed another thing.  
  
"My Lady are you all right?" Mateje's voice asked her gently from behind.  
  
She turned and smiled at the dark haired elf, hiding all the emotion from her voice and eyes. Mustering all the strength she had, she forced herself to look the woman in the eye and was surprised to see the pain reflecting back at her.  
  
"I am slightly nervous Lady Mateje." She replied. "It has been a very long time since I have endured such a journey. The last one, cost me dearly and I hope with all my heart that we shall not suffer the fate of those loved ones lost." She said truthfully.  
  
"Lady Èowyn, do not doubt yourself and your courage for it is renowned. As for the rest of us, no one can reverse what Fate has in store for us. All we can do it make the choices we believe is right and if your heart says this is the correct decision, you must follow it. Trust your heart my Lady for it shall never deceive you." She replied soothingly.  
  
"Yet I do believe there is something hidden, which troubles you Èowyn. Forgive me for being presumptuous but I sense it has nothing at all to do with King Elessar." She said, a repressed half smile curving her lips slightly.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" she replied with distress. This elf maiden was one of the select few able to decipher her emotions.  
  
Mateje nodded slowly and led her to one of the small benches. "Tell me what truly bothers you Èowyn. I simply wish to alleviate your agony and be your friend." She replied her green eyes darkening with emotion.  
  
"I do not fear the journey, my Lady. I once told someone that I feared neither death nor pain. Yet I fear for my loved ones. I have been surrounded by so much pain in my life that it has become numbing to my emotions." She said softly as they sat in the cold morning air. "My greatest fear has been failure. I've always prided myself on being a ferocious warrior a true Shield maiden like my family before me. Yet there is always that overwhelming feeling that one day I shall fail. I shall dishonour my loved ones." Èowyn ended softly.  
  
Mateje looked at the blonde woman with a worried look upon her fair face. It was obvious the Lady of Rohan was no common woman, her destiny foretold by the stars was a great one. Yet here she was, lamenting about her fear of failing. No this would not do, Èowyn had to be cured of this in order for her to fulfil her fate and she would be the one to instigate the plot.  
  
"Èowyn what you feel is normal. We all live our lives in constant worry about our failures. Yet meldiramin this is nothing new to us all. There are occasions where we do not succeed; the question which remains is your response to your failure. You have proved your courage time and time again where you have proven to everyone your unwillingness to accept failure. You are the strongest mortal I have heard of. Legolas spoke constantly of your battle with The Witch King and your struggle in the aftermath. Yet Èowyn, you have succeeded. You have won. Cast away all thoughts of failure from your mind. For you do not belong to that class." She replied evenly unwilling to look away from the woman.  
  
Èowyn smiled and rose to her full height into the breaking sunlight. She was dazzling to look at in her white gown flowing in the crisp morning air. Her blue eyes, no longer held the confused look as before. To Mateje, she looked every inch a great queen, the queens of the olden time timeless and enchanting to look at.  
  
"You have eased my mind my lady. I feel as though a great burden has been lifted from my heart. It is with a clean slate I shall leave Rohan. No longer shall my past haunt my steps. I thank you." She replied softly and closed her eyes feeling the warm sunshine fully upon her fair face. "I shall grieve for Rohan when I am gone though. This has always been my refuge."  
  
"I miss Evanrone very much also. Yet it is an image which has been imprinted in my heart and I take consolation in the fact that I shall soon return together with my meleth nín." The elf replied smiling brightly. "Though you shall be far away, Lady your heart and being shall always remain here in Medusled and Rohan among your people."  
  
She nodded and walked back to her. The sun burned bright in the cold morning air.It was going to be a glorious day. She knew within her innermost core this was the morning, the beginning to something magnificent.  
  
"Shall we return to our chambers my Lady?" She asked the elf who had joined her observing the quiet atmosphere of the village. "We have much to prepare before we leave and I am certain the King shall be eager to be off."  
  
"Yes I agree. I must speak to Legolas as well." She replied and they retreated into the dark hall arms linked and smiles of understanding upon their fair faces. 


	9. Final Farewell

The six figures stood silently in the empty courtyard beside their mounts, dazzling all those who looked upon them. They were burnished in gold and sunlight and all those who gazed upon them were spellbound by their aura. Firstly was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood decked off in a simple brown tunic with his vest of chain mail hidden beneath him. Upon his back was his favourite bow and quiver given to him by The Lady of the Golden Wood. Matejé looked exquisite in one of Èowyn's practice outfits, with a light vest of chain mail to protect her. Like Legolas she too bore a full quiver and a strong bow given to her from Rohan's finest archery masters.  
  
Èowyn and Aragorn both chose customary armour. The former clad in her customized Rohirric armour bearing the crest of Rohan over her mithril vest and her blonde tresses spilling over a heavy green cape, like sunlight on fresh pastures. Helm lay beside her, quiet in his leather scabbard awaiting its freedom. This was Èowyn. Shield Maiden of Rohan, Lady of the Shield- arm, stately and fair. A daughter of the great kings in a glorious time gone by. Gone was Derhelm for there was no need of him in this quest.  
  
Aragorn wore Gondorian armour with the emblem of the White Tree emblazed in pure silver upon his chest over his heavy mail coat. He too wore a heavy cape, dark red like the finest wines to ward off the harsh weather. Andruil the great sword unsheathed in its scabbard eager to serve in Elessar's capable hands. Watching him, Èowyn was reminded of the Ranger she thought him to be, in their initial meeting, even in her obscurity of him she was drawn to his strength and hope he had brought to a hapless Rohan.  
  
The King of the Mark approached the elvish couple a smile upon his face. He was happy beyond belief that his friend had found someone who was worthy of him and he of her. As he gazed at the couple, he thought of the Lady Lothíriel. No other woman had affected him as deeply as her with the exception of his sister and mother.  
  
"Legolas." He hailed as he came upon the Prince of the Silvan elves. "My Lady Mateje. It is unfair that you only grace Rohan with your fair presence for such a short period of time." He replied as he kissed her gloved hand.  
  
"We shall return soon Lord of the Mark and I shall be only to happy to see this wondrous state of yours." She replied softly smiling at him.  
  
"It is a meeting I shall be eagerly awaiting. For Rohan has much to offer in its natural beauty. Though none surpasses yours My Lady." Eomer replied gallantly and Legolas laughed at his Lady's deepening blush. "A humble token from Rohan, Lady Matejé." Eomer said and presented her with a brooch in the shape of a silver horse inlaid with a green jewel in the background. The pennant of Rohan.  
  
"I thank you sire." She replied and curtsied deeply to the young King.  
  
"Legolas my friend, our reunion is brief but we shall meet once again and I shall look forward in hearing all your tales." He said to the graceful elf. "Will you accept this small gift from the House of Eadig?" He asked handing the Prince a leather scabbard housing a beautiful Rohirric dagger cunningly wrought of gold and bronze with intricate carvings at the hilt. "It was Eorl's very own knife and I thought there was no other fitting person than you to have it." Eomer said to the silent elf.  
  
"I shall be honoured Meldiramin and this great gift shall be set to good use. This I promise you." Legolas replied determinedly  
  
"I know you shall my friend. May the One who looks after all keep you and your Lady safe." Eomer replied as they embraced.  
  
Aragorn stood patiently next to Brego speaking softly to his loyal mount as Eomer approached. The two men looked at each other, allies and companions for all their past journeys all except this one.  
  
"Aragorn, words cannot express how indebted I am to you for undergoing this task. My only regret is not being able to fulfil the oath of Eorl on this occasion." He replied gravely.  
  
"Nay Eomer you need not apologize for you have never deserted me in times of need and I shall not deny a request which is for the betterment of the people of Middle Earth. Be in peace my friend and have no fear for we shall return before the new moon arises." Elessar replied and they embraced warmly.  
  
"Then I wish you nothing but Valar's good wishes and mine upon you." The Lord of the Mark responded. "Take special care of my sister Aragorn for she is all I hold dear in this world." He whispered to the Gondorian King.  
  
"That my dear Eomer, is a task you need not even ask for I shall protect her by all means necessary though I believe the Lady is capable of defending herself." He replied amusedly and they both laughed softly.  
  
"Fare you well Elessar." Eomer replied as the king mounted Brego.  
  
"And you as well Èomer." Aragorn replied as Gandalf edged his way towards the king of Gondor to whisper some last words to him.  
  
Eomer looked upon his sister as she stood valiantly next to the magnificent, black stallion beside her. The horse had appeared during the night as though he knew he would be needed and had willingly allowed himself to be bridled to be of service to Èowyn. Watching her, his heart ached for he would sorely miss her calming presence upon him, his sister had changed greatly in her absence, yet there were moments, he saw the flicker of the rebel Èowyn.  
  
The girl who had once demanded from Theoden, her sword practice daily. The one, who had dared to dream of changing Rohan's concept of women's frailty. Yet watching this woman before him and comparing her to the one he knew prior the War of the Ring, seemed unbelievable. She was the same young girl who constantly fought against everything deemed unfair. Yet now, there seemed to be calmness radiating from her every pore. She had done the one thing he hadn't been able to do..... live her dreams.  
  
"Are you ready sister?" he asked gently and she nodded wordlessly, pools of unshed tears, threatening to spill over her blue eyes. Yet she was defiant, refusing to show any emotion but he knew better. "I have a gift for you, it was something I discovered and knew at once it belonged only to you." He said and handed her a delicate golden chain, with a beautiful pendant in the shape of two horses facing each other, their eyes encrusted with a dark red jewel glittering in the sunshine.  
  
"Mother's chain!" she gasped and embraced him ecstatically. "How did you manage to locate it Eomer? I thought it was lost." She asked as he placed it over her graceful neck.  
  
"I discovered it one day by accident as I was going through one of the older chests and found it. I knew you loved it so much and I kept it for you." He replied smiling at her apparent joy.  
  
"I am happy you did." She said and traced his face gently, imprinting it in her heart. Her brother was her main source of consolation and she would miss him terribly in the days to come. "Promise me you'll not neglect yourself." She smiled gently at him and he nodded wordlessly not trusting himself to speak.  
  
"I shall not sister. Go now with my blessings, return to me soon dear sister, for I shall rue every day you are not here in Edoras." He replied and kissed her forehead watching her as she mounted the stallion called Mafusa.  
  
"You are never far from my thoughts Eomer. Do not fear we shall return with the flower."she said stoically.  
  
"And you from mine." He replied as they turned to make their leave.  
  
"Goodbye Mithrandir watch over my brother and yourself." Èowyn said to the White Wizard.  
  
"Take care my Lady and ride safe. Remember all what we spoken about and return soon." He replied to her.  
  
"Yes. I shall." She said and in a cloud of dust they rode off into the village on unto the green plains of Rohan.  
  
Eomer and Gandalf stood silently on the steps of Medusled looking at them until they were no more than specks in the bright sunlight.  
  
"Have I done right Gandalf?" he asked softly.  
  
"My lord it is Fate's work at hand here, you are merely the instrument used to guide them. Have no fear for your sister or the others. They all have great destinies before them especially the one who fulfilled Eärnur's desire. Now come, your people await you." He said gravely leading the young king into the great Golden Hall. 


	10. Of Kings and queens

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to all those great reviewers who've stuck with me from the start of this crazy journey. And a special mention to these fantastic people who've encouraged me to go on: Flipperjlw, Leah and Sativa you guys rule!!. ( As for the story the background is set, so the sky's the limit from now. Hang on to your monitors cause this is gonna be the journey of a century. And as always don't forget to review!! One more thing the rating is going to change during the course of the fiction so I'll inform everyone as it occurs.  
  
It felt good to feel the sun kissed wind blowing through her tresses once again Èowyn thought as they galloped across the lush, green fields. They had been riding almost for an entire day, stopping only to refresh their mounts and themselves. Mateje and Èowyn had remained with each other for the entire day, laughing gaily like two old friends after an unbearable separation.  
  
The men were more sombre. Talking softly between themselves as they rode at a relaxing pace glancing behind occasionally to see if the women were abreast. Legolas smiled brilliantly at his love behind him and wished for nothing more than to take her in his arms, feeling the warmth of her smooth, silky skin upon his lips. Thinking of his lady love he blushed dully and glanced quickly at Aragorn hoping he did not notice the crimsoning of his pale skin. He was in luck, for the King seemed preoccupied in his own dreams. In this state, Legolas had often wondered if he thought of Arwen.  
  
Arwen Undomiel. Had she regretted the choice she had made? Was she happy in Valinor? Together with her kit and kin yet unable to be with the one she had loved as much as her own family. Where ever she was, he uttered a silent prayer for safety and happiness. It had been hard for Aragorn to move on. She was his only consolation and hope and yet she left. He remembered the look on his friend's face as he told him the news. The ring of Barahir and the Evenstar splayed in his palm. It was a face of confusion and hopelessness. It had pained him to see this courageous mortal, who had endured a lifetime of pain for the sake of others, had his only source of light extinguished.  
  
Now two years after Arwen's departure, Legolas witnessed a kindling of something in Aragorn's eyes every time he beheld the Lady of Rohan. Long had he known of Aragorn's withheld affection for the Lady of the Mark, yet his loyalty to Arwen surpassed any inclination of attraction for Èowyn. Yet despite knowing Aragorn for almost sixty years, he had been unable to decipher his true feelings for Èowyn. Aragorn had automatically dismissed her as long as Arwen occupied his every thought, but there were numerous occasions where Legolas had questioned his loyalty.  
  
Watching the mortal, with his love he could understand why Faramir had become instantly besotted with her. There was a magical aura surrounding this woman. Her beauty was surpassed only by her courage and compassion. He had never met any female mortal who could be her equal in his two thousand plus years. Lady Èowyn, was a special individual destined for great deeds, whether it would be as Lady of the Mark or even Queen of Gondor. He was fond of her and wanted Aragorn to be happy maybe together with Matejé they could instigate something between them in the course of this journey.  
  
"Should we set up camp soon Aragorn?" he asked referring to the setting sun, casting brilliant shades of orange mingled with deep reds across the quickly darkening sky.  
  
"Yes. We have done much riding for the day and I am positive the ladies are as bone weary as we are. It has been quite sometime since we have ridden for such a long period. It seems I have been stagnant for too long." Aragorn replied laughing softly.  
  
"Adventure less maybe but not stagnant." The elf responded smiling at his friend.  
  
"You know me only too well Legolas. We should rest among those boulders which lay before us." The king replied pointing to a collection of small hills not more than one hundred feet in front of them.  
  
"Very well Aragorn. I shall inform the women." He replied turning his mount for the women behind.  
  
"Forgive my interruption ladies. We are resting for the night in the hills yonder." Legolas replied to the laughing women.  
  
"Thank you. Master Elf." Èowyn replied. " I shall accompany King Elessar for the rest of our ride. I fear I have impinged upon your good nature, by taking the gracious Lady Matejé's company for the entire day." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Nay my Lady, that is impossible. For I carry the image of my Lady in my heart." He said and Mateje coloured at once.  
  
"Nevertheless....." Èowyn replied laughing gently. "You deserve time with her. I shall take my leave from you until we arrive at our destination." She replied and urged Mafusa forward to join Brego's relaxed canter.  
  
"My Lady you honour me with your presence." Aragorn said with a small smile as she rode next to him.  
  
"I wished to give Lady Matejé a respite from my company. Legolas seemed to be somewhat out of sorts without her." She replied wittily. "It is not in my nature to keep lovers apart."  
  
Aragorn looked at her quizzically his eyes clouded briefly for a moment but he said nothing. If only she knew what major role she had played in the departure of Arwen she would have retracted those words hastily. Yet he would not blame Èowyn for one mere moment. She who had sacrificed everything she loved for the happiness she craved. The one thing she had asked of him and he could not return. Though he told no one there were days during the War where thoughts of her had kept him going. Her courage in her own battle with the Nazgul king and the thought of her in the House of Healing awaiting the safe return of her dear ones had spurred him to even greater heights.  
  
She was the icon of hope in the men. Her valour had encouraged them to limits they could not possibly fathom. Even Elladan and Elrohir were amazed by her deeds and her beauty. They stated on numerous occasions she was indeed the fairest woman among all the mortals they had known. Word had reached Arwen's ears of this woman's deeds and though she had never met Èowyn, she was afraid of the bond between Aragorn and the descendant of Eorl.  
  
Their demise had culminated on the day of his coronation. Words were said, bitter on her part, cajoling on his. He pleaded with her to stay but her decision was already made. She would leave for Valinor at the end of his crowning and leave she did never to heard of in Middle Earth again. It was her parting words to him which sealed their fate and the end of their tale.  
  
"I hope you are happy now with this Èowyn of Rohan, Estel. It seems she deserves you more than me, even after all we have endured to be together." She had said bitterly and returned the Ring of Barahir to him before leaving with Elrond.  
  
He had watched her until she was no more than a speck of dust in the horizon and then had calmly walked away among the rejoicing Gondorians. His heart shorn in two and he greatly ached for his mother Gilraen.  
  
"My Lord.... My Lord" Èowyn's gentle voice called out to him from his reverie and he smiled sadly at the fair Lady.  
  
"Forgive me Èowyn, I seem to have drifted away. What were you asking me?" he asked gently offering her a small smile of apology.  
  
"Nothing of importance my liege." She replied.  
  
"Aragorn. Lady Èowyn just Aragorn." He replied laughing. "Let us be free of the ways of the court on this journey. I wish simply to be the ranger you knew for this time." He said and she nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"As you wish Aragorn. Then this agreement applies to me as well." She responded. "I shall welcome sleep tonight. It has been a long time I have been on such a gruelling ride." She stated and he laughed merrily.  
  
"You are not alone in that though Èowyn. I fear I have allowed myself the comforts of royal life." He said wittily. "Ah we are almost there. I spy a promising spot for it seems as though the weather is about to change." He said pointing to a small cave and looking upwards to the darkening sky with spots of grey clouds hovering menacingly above them.  
  
She pulled her cloak tightly around her as the wind began to change suddenly from a calm evening breeze into a harsh torrent and spurred Mafusa quickly to the circle of granite marking the entrance of the cave. Quickly dismounting she led him to the alcove of rocks.  
  
"Be free my friend. Lead the others to a safe place for it seems tonight shall be harsh." She whispered stroking his black silky head. He whinnied as if understanding his command and trotted off into the black night with Brego and the others behind him.  
  
"They shall be safe until morning." She said to the others as they watched their mounts disappear. "Mafusa has been born and bred among these plains. He shall keep them safe." She explained and they nodded.  
  
Aragorn stood at the mouth of the cave brandishing Andruil as well as a torch he had retrieved from his knapsack and entered tentatively, followed by Legolas and the women.  
  
"It seems we are not the first to be here." Aragorn stated pointing to a bundle of dry wood and a burnt fireplace.  
  
"Orc or man?" Èowyn asked and peered at her surroundings. "West Emnet is known for Rohirric travellers rather than Orcs." She stated.  
  
"I agree. It does not seem to be the work of Orcs. Yet we should remain on guard." Aragorn replied grimly. "I shall take first watch." He said to the group before him.  
  
"And I shall relieve you Aragorn." Legolas stated firmly.  
  
"What about us?" Èowyn demanded. "We can stand watch as well." She said her eyes blazing in the light.  
  
"Peace my dear Lady." Legolas replied laughing. "You shall have your turn tomorrow night. Tonight you must rest. For I am certain we are all bone weary." He said gently, calmly the bristling woman.  
  
"Legolas is right dear Èowyn, we all need some rest tonight. Tomorrow shall be our turn." Matejé repeated smiling at her friend, cajoling a small smile from the blonde woman.  
  
"Then that is settled. Let us eat! I am famished." Aragorn said heading for the wood and fireplace. The wind howled like a hungry animal and together with the constant pounding of the rain it was unbearable. Èowyn awoke fitfully from her slumber looking around at her surroundings. Legolas and Matejé slept side by side, huddled together for warmth. She smiled at them and turned towards the crackling fire and saw through its haze the outline of Aragorn huddled at the mouth of the cave.  
  
She rose and walked towards him, her heavy mantle blowing in the wind. He had fallen asleep and the rain stung him, but he did not feel. She knelt before him the wind blowing her hair wildly about her face, and she tenderly removed a lock of brown hair which had fallen to his face. Her long fingers, stroking his lean face gently.  
  
Then he awoke and swiftly held her hand. She was in shock to utter a word. He stroked her face gently with his free hand her skin warming to his soft touches and in his eyes, lay an emotion she had never seen in him before. It was desire. Pure unadulterated need. He leaned forward and enclosed her into his frame with one sudden movement and kissed her gently, probing into her being. She resisted at first but her heart gave into the moment and soon she was caught in the tide of emotional freedom.  
  
"Never leave me again my love, my Evenstar." He said and settled back into his slumber.  
  
Èowyn's face paled instantly and she stood frozen to her spot. Grief stricken she made her way back to her sleeping spot and wept silently. 


	11. Transformations

Daylight came swiftly upon them, biting yet bright. Legolas had forgotten about his watch and slept peacefully with his Lady love clutched tightly to him. He stirred lightly and groggily awoke, gently covering Matejé's peaceful figure with her cloak. He spied Aragorn still asleep in his corner and laughed silently. It seemed Aragorn had a bit too much to drink last night. Falling asleep at his post would have never occurred during the older days.  
  
He sat up and looked towards the sleeping spot where Èowyn had occupied. It was now empty save for the cloth she had used to sleep upon. He sprang up and walked outside quietly into the warm sunlight. Before him stood all the horses save one. Èowyn's mount. A tiny flicker of fear erupted in the pit of his stomach as he searched the immediate surroundings hoping to glimpse something of her but to no avail. Had something happen last night to the Shieldmaiden? There was no sign of struggle and surely they would have all known if some intruder had entered the cave.  
  
He racked his brain, thinking of an answer to this strange disappearance and remembered faintly seeing her rousing in the middle of the night and approaching Aragorn. After that he had fallen asleep once again. Did something occur between the two? It still would not explain this rash act from the Lady. Then to his relief he spied her galloping towards the cave, the steed going at an amazing speed dangerous for some amateur and yet she seemed comfortable.  
  
Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily as she halted before him. Her golden locks flying wildly in the chilly morning dew. Yet Legolas sensed some discomfort in the mortal. She dismounted and headed directly for him, bearing fresh fruit and water. Where she had found them was a miracle but he did not question her.  
  
"My Lady. I was worried when I did not see you when I awoke." He said facing her. "I see my fear was needless." He laughed.  
  
She faced him and offered a small smile. Yet it seemed her movements were strained. He looked at her carefully and detected there were changes in her disposition and face from the day before. Her eyes were swollen as though she was weeping, yet they were not red. Even after all this time, it still unnerved him to see her sad.  
  
"Èowyn? Are you all right? Has something happened?" he asked quizzically and she shook her golden head.  
  
"I am in perfect health Legolas. I was missing Èomer last night that is all." She replied curtly. "I could not sleep so I went in search of fresh food and water with Mafusa." she stated. "I am sorry. I did not wish for any one to worry." She said softly and gave him a small smile of reassurance.  
  
"I understand." He replied returning her smile. Yet he did not believe her for one moment. Something had happened between Aragorn and herself, and he would get to the bottom of the problem before the day's end.  
  
"Let me help you with those supplies." He offered as they made their way back into the cave.  
  
The others had awoken and were talking silently as they entered. Matejé rose at once and embraced him tightly while Aragorn proffered a seat beside him for Èowyn. Legolas watched with interest her response and was becoming more assured; the woman was estranged from the man. She declined politely and offered him a small but strained smile much to Aragorn's chagrin.  
  
Matejé observed the interaction with thoughtfulness and looked at her lover quizzically at the change in the Rohirric woman's spirit. Something was amiss here. Nevertheless she offered Èowyn her seat and was surprised when she accepted.  
  
"I am sorry I did not relieve you last night Aragorn. It seems I was wearier than I thought I was." Legolas apologized to the silent man.  
  
"There is no need for apology my friend. We were all tired. I fear I fell asleep at my post as well." He said colouring lightly as they ate around the inviting blaze.  
  
"Did you sleep well Èowyn?" Mateje asked softly.  
  
"Very well." She replied fumbling with her food and quickly glanced across the fire to meet Aragorn's eyes. "I could not sleep for long though so I went for a short ride." She said with hopes of dissuading them from asking her any more questions. "So where do we travel today Aragorn?" she asked hoping to change the topic. "Are we continuing up West Emnet until we reach the River Entwash?"  
  
"That seems to be the most logical choice." Aragorn replied thoughtfully.  
  
"But how are we to cross? We have no boats of any kind which can bear our party." She asked.  
  
"Do not fret Èowyn. Where there is a will, there is a way." Matejé stated confidently and coaxed a small smile from the woman.  
  
"Then I shall not." She replied smiling at her friend. "When are we to begin?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"We will leave as soon as my stomach is sated." Legolas replied grinning at the others.  
  
"When did you develop such a voracious appetite meldiramin?" Aragorn asked quizzically.  
  
"You'll have to ask Matejé that. Living in Evanrone has released my passion for the finer things in life." He replied wittily causing Aragorn to spill his drink.  
  
The sun was bright in the sky when they set off. Gone were all the remnants of last evening's harsh weather. Gone to all, with the exception of Èowyn. Last night had been an awakening to her. She had exposed her vulnerability and had allowed her heart to win the constant battle within her. It had failed her. Hearing those words from Aragorn, she knew he had not forgotten Arwen and unconsciously she agreed with him. To love someone for such a long period of time and then have them disappear forever was an arrow through the heart. One could not ever forget their loved one in such a short span of time. She was naïve to believe he would be the exception to the rule. In a person like Aragorn, loyalty was given a new meaning.  
  
All she wanted was Aragorn to see her as she was. Not the graceful elf he had troth plighted his love to many moons ago. She did not wish to replace Arwen for that was unfair to him, what she wanted was him to accept her for what she represented. All her ideals and her aspirations to be understood by one of the few she deeply cared about. That had changed last night. The kiss she had shared with him was bitter- sweet. It was the moment she had thought about for a long time. She had opened herself to him and had been mistaken. True it seemed he was in a trance but that did not prevent her feelings from being hurt.  
  
She had made her decision as she rode with Mafusa. She would build her shield again to avert anyone from penetrating it. This quest she had willingly accepted would be completed for the people of Middle Earth and her duty to them and her brother. Then she would return to the Shire. Elanor and Merry had pleaded for her to return to them and she would disappoint the young child and her friend. Her love for Aragorn, would have to be nothing but a fantasy and the friendship they shared would be cherished forever, but she could not endure the heartbreak once again. She had to be strong for everyone and most important of all for herself.  
  
"Why are you so pensive Èowyn?" Matejé asks quietly beside her. "You said nothing was amiss earlier, yet it seems to be the opposite." The elf probed wisely.  
  
"Legolas asked the same question as well." She laughed quietly  
  
"We are merely concerned." She replied.  
  
"I know." The woman replied curtly and seemed to contemplate her situation. "Promise me you shall not breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even Legolas." She whispered fiercely to the elf maiden.  
  
"You have my word Èowyn. This shall remain between us." She replied earnestly.  
  
Èowyn gazed at her and softened visibly, when she discovered the truth of the elf's words. It seemed to Mateje, whatever had occurred last night had released repressed feeling within the mortal and she was afraid for her friend.  
  
"Last night, I...." she began gathering her strength to relive the memory.  
  
"What meldiramin?" Mateje asked quizzically placing a gentle hand on the other woman.  
  
"Aragorn and I shared something special or so I thought, it seems he thought it was Arwen instead." She finished quietly, yet there was no pain in her voice.  
  
"I am sorry. Èowyn. At this moment, there are not any words I can say to comfort you." Matejé  
  
"I need no comfort Lady Matejé. This occurred for a reason my path forward is clear." Èowyn said determinedly. There was a sense of coldness about her, it seemed to Matejé she was witnessing the Èowyn of old. A white flower, proud and beautiful yet covered in frost. She had rebuilt the wall surrounding her heart. Watching the complete transformation of the woman Mateje paled, this was the Shield Maiden of Rohan untouchable and feared.  
  
"You have promised your word Mateje." She said coldly and smiled briefly as the elf nodded wordlessly. "Good. Then let us rejoin the men. They have gone much farther than I thought." She said and urged Mafusa to a brisk dash, leaving Mateje to contemplate what could be done to remedy the situation. 


	12. Machinations of the heart

They progressed steadily during the weeks pushing their mounts to the limit, stopping only for some refreshment and rest and were rewarded by arriving at the River Entwash much earlier than anticipated. Matejé had withdrawn herself from Èowyn's company for the mortal had become more distant as the days went by. She had spoken to them only when necessary and had managed to skilfully avoid Aragorn's presence. This troubled the elves and especially Matejé for she knew Èowyn was making a grave mistake. Yet under the same circumstances, she may have reacted in the same manner. Legolas had given up in his attempts to salvage some information from her about the Rohirrim's behaviour and was content on waiting for Matejé to divulge in her own time. He worried about Èowyn and knew Aragorn was as well.  
  
"Look to the West. In the horizon you can see Fangorn forest." Legolas pointed to Mateje as they halted by the bank.  
  
"Yes I see the trees." She replied as she made the faint outline of the green forestry in the darkening haze of the evening. "It seems forbidding even at this distance." She remarked and her lover nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"How are we to cross my Lord?" Èowyn questioned as she rode up to the party. The rough waters swirled dangerously before them, foam sprayed high into the air splashing onto them.  
  
"We shall ride upstream, I recall a certain area where passage is possible." He replied as they set off.  
  
"Ah..... here it is." Aragorn said pointing to a shallow area where the water seemed not deep and was calm. "I shall go first." He said leading Brego carefully into the clear water. The others watched carefully as the horse skilfully waded across the water and followed suit. Mafusa needed no guidance however and was plunging into the river bed before Brego.  
  
"Èowyn be careful!" Aragorn hollered at the woman and the horse but they paid him no heed and continued their reckless journey across the river "There are depressions in the river bed." He shouted.  
  
"I do not need your guidance Aragorn! Mafusa knows the way across the river." She replied angrily and journeyed on.  
  
Then suddenly the river gave way and both woman and horse went down into the clear waters, disappearing for moments, until they both surfaced, sputtering and staggering their way across to the bank. Èowyn holding on to the horse, looking worse for wear yet the expression on her face was one of more embarrassment and hurt pride rather than anger.  
  
"Èowyn!" Aragorn cried out alarmingly and made his way carefully where the two were lying on the bank exhausted and breathing heavily. Sliding off Brego he ran to where she was lying, and helped her up. She was not hurt just annoyed with herself.  
  
"Are you insane? You could have been killed!" he bellowed "What has happened to you?" he screamed while Mateje and Legolas wisely rode away to give them their space to vent.  
  
"Do not speak to me as though I am a child!" She replied shrilly "You are not my father!" she said half coughing and screaming.  
  
"You have been acting like a spoiled child for the past week and you tell me not to say it?" he replied incredulously as they both sprung to their feet, glaring at each other. Fires smouldering in their eyes, blue locked on grey. She faced him defiantly unwilling to let him win this battle.  
  
You are behaving like the love sick child I meet two years ago. I thought we were over this. I shall never love you Èowyn" he said rashly instantly regretting the words as they left his mouth yet he remained in his defiant stance.  
  
"Then leave me be Aragorn. I never wished you to be part of my life as well." She replied keeping her ice maiden stare level at him yet inside she was filled with remorse.  
  
"As you wish my Lady after our journey is completed. I shall be gone from your life." He replied slowly searching her eyes for some emotion.  
  
"And so shall I King Elessar." She replied so coldly his blood turned into ice.  
  
"We shall camp here tonight and you need to change into warmer clothing." He said simply and left her side in search of the others. Èowyn watched him disappear into the darkening day with angry tears in her eyes.  
  
Night grew fast upon the silent group. The only sounds were the crackling of the soft fire and the horses' whinnies. Èowyn sat silently before the fire wrapped in Matejé's cloak her food lay untouched before her. She stared vacantly into the warm light her mind far away and her body numb from her earlier emotional battle. She was lost in the haze wondering what Èomer would have said had he witnessed the cruel duel. She knew Aragorn was right but she refused to let him or anyone to know she cared deeply about them all. Those words he said had sliced her to the heart yet she remained with that dastardly apathetic stance. They had both reacted on impulse in their annoyance with each other and she wondered if it was justifiable. The others had shied away from them for the entire evening leaving them to their own machinations.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps, alerted her from her trance. It was none other than Aragorn. She watched with a mild look of annoyance as he sat directly opposite her facing her over the blaze between them. Gone was the look of fury which had contorted his handsome features earlier, replaced by a look of melancholy and regret. They sat silently each lost in their own world until he broke the tense stillness.  
  
"Èowyn....." he said softly forcing her to look at him. "I have come to ask for forgiveness for my harsh words earlier. What I said was an act of impulse, heated words in an intense dispute." He said bowing his head. "I made a pledge to Èomer I would protect you. If anything happened to you I would not dare face him or myself after." He replied humbly and glanced at her expression.  
  
She looked at him unsure of her reaction to his apology. Half of her desired nothing more than hearing his words of contrition and the other wished to tear that smile of his face. Yet she allowed good intellect to prevail. She sat quietly contemplating the sincerity of his apology and knew instinctively she need not question it. Yet that obstinate Rohhirric pride refused to acknowledge his regret instantly. She drew him into her gaze watching his face carefully, unflinching in her observation of his disposition and slowly she nodded unable to say or admit anything to him.  
  
"My Lady tell me what is the predicament? It pains to see you confused." He said softly moving closer to her. "Have I done something terrible, for it seems your anger is directed at me?" He said wisely and she glanced quickly at him yet kept her silence.  
  
"No my Lord it is not you. I am angry at myself for allowing my weakness to break free of its shackles." she said quietly gazing into the dark night.  
  
"You are surely mistaken Èowyn, you are the most determined woman I have ever met. Weakness is not an option to you." He said hoping to alleviate her discomfort.  
  
"That is a sore misconception my lord. For I am only mortal and we all have our strengths and weaknesses. Do not mistake my penchant for duty, to be misconstrued as strength." she replied calmly.  
  
"Frailty thy name is woman. Do not be confused by that axiom Èowyn. I have never believed that of you or any of the women I met in my years." He said earnestly staring at her huddled form before him and touched her gently but she jerked away from him leaving him more perplexed.  
  
"I told you once, what I feared was a cage and you said understood me above all I ever met or desired to know. Yet Aragorn you do not see me for who I am." She admitted. "To you and the people of Middle Earth I am, Lady of the Shield Arm, slayer of the Nazgul Lord and yet.... yet I feel incomplete. I am more than a legend Aragorn, I only desire to be treated as one of the many, not some ice maiden capable of wielding swords to battle." She said intensely meeting his eyes with a fierce determination.  
  
"Do not think for even for a mere thought you are insignificant. You are a great source of hope to all, whether as a Shieldmaiden or as healer to the people of Rohan. It is not Dernhelm or the Shieldmaiden the people of Middle Earth have come to admire; they are mere aspects of you Èowyn. They embody you, whatever your actions." He said softly and reached to touch her pale cheek gently eyes shining brightly in the dark night and grateful she did not flinch.  
  
"They see you as you truly are Èowyn, their burning source of hope in a place crying out for redemption and they are not alone. For I see not your aliases but you in your purest form of love my Lady and it is that I have come to admire and love." He said softly beside her, tracing her cheek softly with his calloused yet gentle fingers.  
  
He moved in closer, mere inches away from her red lips, inhaling her intoxicating scent of innocence and love and closed his eyes in anticipation of joining with her for the first time. It felt right to him, Arwen seemed a phantom figure of his past, only to be replaced by this visage of beauty in front of him.  
  
"I am truly sorry Aragorn I cannot return what you have said." Èowyn replied evenly breaking the cosmic bond between them. "I am truly sorry my Liege. Forgive me I must retire for the night." She said rising abruptly leaving him with one hand in the air caressing where her fair face was mere moments ago and the other pressing the Ring of Barahir tightly into his palm, contemplating what had just transpired between them. 


	13. Confessions

AN: Hey everyone sorry about the long time I took to update, loads of crazy things happened since the last chapter and things have finally began to resume their normal pace. :-D. So I just wanna take a couple of lines to say thanks to everyone who stuck by my side and encouraged me to go on with the story. And to all my extraordinary reviewers, words can't express what I really feel except you guys and gals seriously ROCK!! :-D  
  
P.S. Just want to say a special recognition for these faithful reviewers whose opinions mean the world to me. Flipperjlw, Leah, Rosa Cotton, Jessica, Noelerin and last but not least Mousie!! (I'll read your fiction in a while and post my review.) Anyways unto the story and people don't forget to review. :-D  
  
Days flew by in their journey, and soon they were close to their destination. Lorien was no more than thirty leagues away. The elves were elated especially Legolas, for it was a fantastic opportunity to show Matejé the glorious Golden Wood. For the human couple it was another matter however. The days had gone and they had nothing more than minimal contact with each other, preferring the company of the elves. Legolas and Matejé watched on with hidden amusement at their petty reactions, to their outburst at the Entwash, yet they knew they had to remedy the situation before they entered Lothlorien for the sake of all their lives.  
  
Night drew swiftly forcing them to set up camp though they had wished to continue, Aragorn wisely suggested rest, for none knew what dangers awaited them in Lorien. They air was thick with tension as they sat around the small fire, eating silently, the women speaking softly with each other while Legolas attempted to lighten Aragorn's sombre mood but to no avail. The king had refused to even listen to the elf's pleas over the past weeks. It seemed Aragorn's renowned wisdom was but naught when it came to matters of the heart.  
  
Sighing loudly, he rose and paced furiously before all, a frown contorting his delicate features, eyes blazing with a ferocity surpassing Èomer's notoriety and they all knew the elf's good humour had come to an end. Matejé looked at her lover with concealed amusement and knew the time had come to end the self-indulgent behaviour of the humans. His approach however was not even known to her. They had discussed the matter during the weeks and decided that he would be the instigator in resolving the matter between the feuding mortals.  
  
"Aragorn." He said gruffly facing the startled man with his unexpected outburst. "It has been more than fourteen days since you and the Lady Èowyn have spoken. Forgive me for speaking frankly but I insist you both discontinue acting like street urchins in a spat over the last morsel of food." He said harshly commanding the attention of all. "We shall be arriving in Lorien by tomorrow mid day and I am adamant the issues between both of you should be resolved before we enter the talan of Lady Galadriel." He said his eyes gleaming wildly in the flames of the fire, yet surprisingly his voice was resolute.  
  
"I agree with Legolas." Matejé asserted rising to join her love. "Èowyn, none denies your valour but there are occasions where you must release your pride. If you have been wronged the simple way of resolving that is through your expression of the matter. You cannot punish others who simply wish to help you meladiramin by isolation." She ended softly glancing at the woman, who sat in utter silence.  
  
"And you Estel, have I not told you on numerous occasions repressing your beliefs will only devastate you in the end." Legolas said calmly to the bewildered man before him. "Lady Matejé and I shall depart from your company for I fear the night is long and you have much to discuss. Remember our words friends, as we part tonight it shall serve you both well." He said and they made their way into the dark night entwined like creepers.  
  
Both humans stared at the fire for tense moments as if gathering their courage to divulge their confessions. Èowyn knew the gentle chidings of Matejé were true. She had allowed her pride to cloud her judgement. To blame Aragorn for the kiss they shared on that terrible night was unjust to him. He did not know the difference at the point and though she was hurt at his words he was not to blame, for he knew not what had happened. It was time to relate the tale she had kept hidden from him all these weeks if they had any chance together.  
  
"Èowyn..."  
  
"Aragorn" they said in unison and smiled sheepishly at each other.  
  
"May I speak first?" She asked softly and he nodded gently at her.  
  
"I fear I have been most unreasonable to all and especially to you for these past weeks. I have blamed you for something you had no control over and have acted like a silly child who has received a toy and is sulking for she realises it is not meant for her." She said staring at him across the warm light.  
  
"I do not understand my Lady, for there has not been any occasion where you have wronged me in the course of our ride." He said quizzically returning her stare over the blazing fire.  
  
"That is precisely why I have wronged you Aragorn. For you have no idea what occurred. And I have been obstinate to admit the truth." she said resolutely. "Our first night in West Emnet, do you remember anything?" she asked curiously  
  
"Nay Èowyn. All I recall is falling asleep at my post." He replied guiltily and she smiled lightly at him.  
  
Gathering her strength she told him of the passionate moment, watching his face carefully for any emotion and was secretly relieved when he seemed dismayed at the act between them. His face paled instantly and for moments it seemed he was in too much of shock and embarrassment to reply. Finally he stood and made his way next to the beautiful woman, a look of apology upon his handsome face.  
  
"Èowyn forgive me. I had no idea, the pain I must have caused and what you have had to endure all these lengthy days must be agonising. You must believe me, the very last thought on my mind was to wound you." He said gently his eyes revealing the sincerity of his apology and Èowyn was lost in the grey pools of light shimmering before her.  
  
"Aragorn, it is I who should be asking for forgiveness, for in my wounded pride I failed to see the truth of the situation. You are blameless my liege." She whispered closing her eyes at the closeness of him.  
  
"We both made an error of judgement Èowyn."He said "It is one we shall never make again." He said lowly and she looked up at the change in his demeanour. "You are a great man Aragorn, whether as King or not. This quest has opened my eyes to you and not your stature." She admitted silently as they closed the gap between themselves.  
  
"As you are My Lady Èowyn and it is what has drawn me to you since we met, even though I was unwilling to admit it at the time. We are but flawed mortals in a world where they think us not to be." He said deeply, his breath caressing her face, sending tremors of excitement within her.  
  
He leaned towards her, stroking her pale cheek with his long fingers, revelling in the warmth of her soft skin against his calloused fingers. Gently and slowly he touched her forehead with his own and slowly they embraced his arms around her delicate shoulders, plunging into her golden cascade of hair, adoring how perfectly she fitted into his frame and quietly her brought his lips to hers. She resisted at first but opened herself to his gentle probings. His kisses were tender and exploratory as if in homage to her wonderful soul, removing all the pain she endured in her life. They were kisses of security and reverence to her and she felt as though time had stopped between them.  
  
It felt as though the world was theirs for the taking locked in this blissful moment and he felt at peace and he knew he was one with this woman. She seemed to compliment him in every way with her passion and determination which she adopted in her life. Yet the few blessed who saw her whole essence saw the healer and the lover which beat strongly within her soul.  
  
Arwen had chosen her path and he knew his, lay with this goddess he held in his arms, whether they would live to fulfil that destiny would be obscure until they had returned safely to Rohan until then, he would sacrifice everything to see Providence kind to them both. 


	14. Mists of Lothlorien

First light drew swiftly upon them as they set out once more upon their perilous journey. The land of Lothlorien veering closer into the horizon until they all, could see the golden trees before them as stately and imposing as the men remembered two summers ago, yet there was a vast difference for there was not a sound to be heard. Lorien a place of wonder and enchantment was withered as the land which surrounded it. The passing of the elves into the Grey Havens had transformed what was once beauty in the elvish world, into a desolate place of ominous bodings. Aragorn and Èowyn led the forefront of the group, hushed in silence and reverence for the daunting place before them.  
  
"We should dismount." Aragorn stated quietly and slid off Brego. "And leave the mounts here where it is safer. Èowyn, instruct Mafusa to lead the horses to a safe haven where they should await us." He said grimly to the woman beside him.  
  
"Aragorn is correct dear friend." She said softly to the horse, which whinnied in annoyance at being left behind and snorted loudly at her.  
  
"You are safer up here Mafusa. I need you and Brego to take the others to a safe place until we return. I know you wish to accompany me dear one, but this is one journey you cannot." She whispered stroking his black silky down. "I promise I shall return to you soon." She said to the animal that looked at her with such adoration and understanding in his wise brown eyes.  
  
"Come Èowyn we must be off. Gandalf bade me to locate the entrance before nightfall, for what reason he did not state but we must trust in his judgement." Aragorn said touching her shoulders gently. "Fear not dear friend I shall return her to you." He said and smiled at the animal patting his head soothingly.  
  
"Yes I am coming Aragorn." She replied and hugged the animal fiercely before leaving with the Gondorian King.  
  
All four of the animals stood silently watching their comrades sorrowfully as they ventured deeper into the forest, afraid of being left alone and even more of the unknown fate which awaited their masters. Mafusa and Brego stood to the end heads high into the air, until they could not longer see or smell the scent of what comforted them the most, the sight of Aragorn and Èowyn. Finally they gave up and slowly made their way out to where they would remain until needed.  
  
They made their way through the thinning forest Aragorn leading the way followed by the women and Legolas holding the rear, his bow drawn. The carpet of golden leaves crunching loudly beneath their feet as they pushed on quickly to the talan of Galadriel and Celebron; here the trees were not as imposing yet stately all the same. Legolas breathed uneasily and looked anxiously about. There was something different about the present Lorien and past. The birds, known for their overwhelming presence in Lorien and whose enthralling melodies infused the atmosphere in the days gone by, had disappeared. Something had happened to the enchanting ambience which was Lorien and his elvish instincts were in full force. "Meleth nín ( My love) what grieves you?" Matejé asked quietly as they stopped for the briefest of moments among a golden halo of trees shedding their leaves upon them.  
  
"Nothing, my Lady it is simply strange to be here once more." He lied quickly hiding the fear from his eyes.  
  
"As you say Legolas." She replied quietly but she knew Legolas better than he knew himself and knew she could not press him for an answer. He would divulge in time. Yet she felt the same disquiet like her love as they traversed deeper into the forest. The lack of any sort of life among the foliage was foreboding. It seemed the forest was as uneasy as the travellers among them. Nevertheless she had agreed to undergo this task and she would not choose to disappoint anyone if possible.  
  
"Aragorn?" Èowyn said quietly in their respite. "There is something strange about the forest. I do not know at this moment but I feel chilled, it is as though the Black Breath is upon me once more." She whispered to him.  
  
He looked at her and squeezed her hand in reassurance, a small smile upon his face, an attempt to lighten her mood. An assurance he needed himself. He thought with bemusement that his journey to the Paths of the Dead was not fraught with such anxiety as the one he felt at this moment. She was accurate something was wrong; the deathlike silence surrounding them was disquieting as if they were being watched by some invisible opponent. The sky had changed dramatically into a foreboding atmosphere as though they were once more battling in the War. Gone was the warm sunshine which bathed them, mere moments ago, replaced by heavy black clouds piling high above them in the sky, and suddenly out of the forest rose a repulsive fog which threatened to stifle them with its nauseating stench.  
  
"Draw your weapons quickly; we must hurry before the storm begins." Aragorn ordered removing Andruil with one fluid movement, the sound of steel echoed through the still air as both swords were exposed, illuminating with a beautiful blue fire even in the growing darkness. He took Èowyn's hand formed a link as they ran through the forest like hunted deer.  
  
"What is happening Aragorn?" Èowyn shouted as they ran, crashing wildly into the shrubbery in the blinding murkiness, wincing slightly as she felt skin sever and instantly a trail of dark red liquid ran down her cheek.  
  
"Magic! Hurry we must reach the talan of Galadriel before the fog covers us." He cried breathlessly as they attempted to outrun the growing mist.  
  
"Turn right Aragorn I can see it up ahead!" Legolas cried from the rear.  
  
"I see the trees before me. Come quickly let us make haste from this accursed smog!" he replied anxiously and led them into another clearing.  
  
"There is Lady Galadriel's talan." Legolas shouted pointing to the largest tree before them, with numerous curving stairs leading the way high above the other foliage. "Hurry we must be above the fog before it arrives here. There is something evil about it. I can sense it." The elf cried hastily and began his ascent, taking two steps at a time.  
  
"Lead the women to safety Legolas." Aragorn stated and slowed his momentum, leaving the others far ahead of him.  
  
"What are you thinking Aragorn?" Èowyn replied hotly. "Are you going to battle this fog alone?" she demanded.  
  
"Do not fear Èowyn, I have a strategy. Please do not argue at the moment time is if essence. I know you wish to help but not this time. Go with the others, where I know you will be safe." He pleaded desperately to her hoping she would accept his decision for once.  
  
"Though I do not admire this plan Aragorn I shall abide to your wishes." She replied gently.  
  
He smiled gaily and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately before the others. Her heart surged with happiness and they clung to each other unwilling to part, absorbing the love infused within their hearts for each other and drawing strength from it.  
  
"I shall return soon meleth nín wait for me." He whispered tenderly, stroking her golden locks and gently removed the dried blood upon her cheek.  
  
"Valar protect you." She replied and watched briefly as he disappeared into the rising mist before hurrying to meet the others as they continued their journey upward.  
  
Aragorn ran blindly into the grey mist, his eyes were no good but his mind was as clear as the river Anduin. He remembered vaguely of Elrond speaking of the Mists of Lorien as a child but had never experienced them himself until now. Elrond had always been elusive in relating to him the origin of the mists until he was a young man of twenty four summers. The Mists were a weapon used to dissuade those who wished to access Lorine for weapons of power. It was strange that he had not remembered those words earlier, he thought as he made his way blindly into the overwhelming fog. Andruil's light slicing the thick stench of murkiness.  
  
"What weapons Ada?" he had asked quizzically and received nothing more than a slight frown from Elrond.  
  
"It does not concern you Estel." Elrond had replied.  
  
"Is there any way to conquer it Ada?" he had asked finally  
  
"Only the Lady Galadriel knows my child, for she knows all that is, that was and what is meant to be." Elrond had replied mysteriously. "There is a jewel which has the power to end the mist but only Galadriel knows. Be warned, when exposed to the mists, one can go blind for there is a curse upon their shadows or worse... even perish." He had said ominously and ended the conversation.  
  
Elrond's words were coming to pass for Aragorn had not gone far when he felt as though his sight was now failing before the swirling grey mass of air before him, growing thicker with every passing moment. His breath became haggard as he struggled to draw breath, the overwhelming stench filling his body with its poison. Staggering he continued blindly into the dark light, knowing not where his direction lay and then he kneeled, as it became more difficult to breathe, leaning on Andruil for support.  
  
His eyes closed slowly as he fought to survive, he head bent in frustration and eyes were totally blind in the light. Then with every last ounce of strength within his body he rose valiantly and continued his perilous passage into the murky air. Then it struck him, the jewel was none other than the Elfstone, given to him by Galadriel, summoning the courage he was renowned for, he delved into his armour, with numb fingers and exposed the famed jewel of the elves bestowed upon him.  
  
A brilliant path of green light severed the grey- black fog surrounding him and the jewel illuminated the quiet air around him, leading him down the pathway to Galadriel's famed Seeing Mirror and allowing him to partake of clean air. He breathed deeply and with the Elfstone raised high above his head in one hand and Andruil with its deadly blue fire in his other, he tentatively made his way past the moss covered steps to the fountain which supported the Mirror.  
  
Water, amazingly was still flowing from the marble fountain, though its white walls were entwined with dark green creepers and moss from years of misuse. He felt the jewel drawing him to the mirror with a power of its own. He moved slowly to the silver dish and saw burrowed into the side was a niche shaped exactly as the Elfstone. Fingers trembling, he placed the tiny jewel into the crack and stepped away, watching with fascination as the water from the dish, began to flow in the opposite direction, swirling faster and faster causing a tiny whirlpool before his eyes. Then, amazingly the mists began to be drawn into the dish absorbing the putrid scent which had engulfed the forest only moments ago.  
  
Aragorn stood frozen to the ground, eyes bulging in incredulity and fear, and soon the earth began to vibrate violently as the final speck of mist disappeared into the whirling dish. He attempted to flee but to no avail, green lights shot through the spaces between the fountain illuminating the darkening sky, and swiftly like a monstrous tide, there was a loud explosion and the famed Mirror and its pedestal erupted. Pieces of marble and granite; flew across the green grass surrounding it, exposing steps leading into the earth's bowels.  
  
He managed to evade most of the stone which rained upon his head but not even the famed Elessar was able to avoid another explosion which flung him clear of the former fountain of Lorien, into the trunk of a hard poplar tree, knocking him unconscious instantly. 


	15. Nin Anoriel

Nín Anoriel - Sun Maiden  
  
They found Aragorn mere moments after the second explosion, Èowyn leading the search party. She had shrieked when she saw him slumped next to the tree, blood streaming from the enormous gash upon his brow, sustained during the accident. For a moment she stood unable to stir herself to him, her face stricken of blood. It occurred to her in that moment, she had never seen Aragorn unconscious and the mere sight of him injured, sickened her to unlimited bounds.  
  
He dreamt as he lay upon the cold earth, memories of his life flashed quickly past him. The faces of those who had moulded him for his role, a role he had been unwilling to partake of until he had met her. He could see his mother, soothing him with her gentle smiles as a child and of their last meeting in Eriador where she had bade him goodbye. He had left her heavy of heart, yet he had journeyed on to another place.  
  
Then he was standing in Cerin Amroth, the scent of elanor and niphredil pervading the moonlit sky, and it was here, gazing into the eyes of Arwen they had pledged their troth. It was a promise foretold to be broken by the seeing mirror Galadriel though he did not know until his coronation day.  
  
The scenery shifted once more and he was now standing in the Golden Hall of Medusled before Theoden watching with morbid fascination the battle between Gandalf and Saruman over the king yet he was distracted at the sight of the young maiden who stood loyally behind the old king. She seemed to be a delicate flower touched by winter's icy hand. So beautiful, yet so cold. In that moment as he gazed upon her, he had momentarily forgotten Arwen's existence. He felt the strength she exuded, though she seemed dismayed at the situation at hand and was drawn to her unconsciously. Observing her, he believed she would perform extraordinary deeds in her life.  
  
He found himself in a room filled with the aroma of fresh spring flowers and cool breeze wafting through and illuminating with a dazzling white light. He stood there in centre dressed in his royal robes unable to move and then he heard the whisper of voices. They were voices which haunted him in his life and even to his dreams. Then they appeared before him, visages of beauty. Èowyn and Arwen side by side dressed in white and blue, respectively; gesturing to him arms open with anticipation.  
  
"Come Estel.... I await you. Forgive my harsh words at our parting. Your face has never left my heart and I know you still hold me in yours." Arwen whispered to him her dark eyes flashing.  
  
He smiled but stood his ground watching the Lady of Rohan, dressed in a gown of white and silver; her golden tresses spilling over her delicate shoulders, a radiance surrounding her in this serene place. She smiled fairly at him, saying nothing but her eyes expressing the thoughts she said not.  
  
"My Lady will you not say anything to me?" he asked curiously a bemused smile gracing his face. "The Lady Undomiel beckons me and yet you stay silent." He asked her much to the dismay of Arwen. Èowyn merely smiled softly and stood her ground still displaying no emotion at his words.  
  
He walked towards Arwen, drawn to her as he had been in their first meeting in the forest of Neldoreth. She was icon of perfection. Her elvish beauty and grace illuminated every feature of the woman he had loved, yet to Aragorn; the force which drew him initially to Arwen had dissipated with the passing years. She could not be for him, he was of the flawed caste and she of those held high above him.  
  
"Come to me in Valinor Estel, I await thee." She said softly to him touching his face with her graceful fingers luring him in. He closed his eyes and accepted her contact gratefully, revelling in the caress. It was a moment he would remember. "Look I still wear our ring faithfully." She stated proudly and showed him the Ring of Barahir set upon her smooth hand.  
  
"Nay Arwen you are mistaken for I carry it and have done so, since you returned our symbol of love." He said gravely staring into the dark pools of light before him. "And I cannot forsake my people my duty lays with them. It was you who forsook our troth." He turned without another word and made his way before the White Lady of Rohan.  
  
"Estel?" Arwen's voice followed him as he stood before the Shieldmaiden, eyes not leaving her; memorising every detail of her beautiful face. Yet she stood defiant, unwilling to state the words which lay in her heart and he felt his heart surge with a love for this woman. A love he had not even felt with the famed Evenstar. Èowyn was his equal there was no doubt of it. Words needed not be said on her part to reveal the profundity of her love for him.  
  
Èowyn; looked upon his face and smiled tenderly, revealing her true self to him, he gazed upon her fair face with wonder and adoration. She was the woman for him; there was no doubt of it anymore. Her temperament matched his perfectly; their love and wisdom of the people who surrounded them had cemented their relationship. He looked at her and she uncurled her fingers to reveal the Elfstone within them, glowing with an iridescent light.  
  
"Take my hand and we shall depart from this place. Your journey does not end here Aragorn." She whispered and he abided at once clasping her pale hand, white and olive joining as one.  
  
"Meleth nín, Amin mela le (I love you)." he whispered as they floated upwards into the pure light. "I shall never leave you." He vowed and kissed her gently as they traversed nearer into the tunnel of light.  
  
He awoke groggily, his eyes burned with the light which shone in his face, blinking he cleared his vision and saw before him, a pair of the most beautiful crystal blue eyes, peering at him with concern at his welfare. He smiled brightly at the sight of Èowyn hunched over him, lines of worry and love etched upon her striking face at his discomfort. Then they were gone as he awoke fully and he received one of the most alluring smiles he had ever seen.  
  
"Valar, I wish I was injured more often, if only to be gifted smiles like those." He jested as he struggled to rise.  
  
"Thank the Gods you are in fine health." Èowyn replied gratefully and embraced him fiercely, her tears soaking into his tunic. "I feared....the worst when I saw you lying there." She choked as she burrowed her face in his chest.  
  
He held her intensely, enjoying the warmth of her skin on his, caring nothing about his wound, the feel of her hot tears upon his body and he felt as though his heart would shatter seeing her distressed. He knew his injury had reopened wounds she had desired to be rid of. Seeing him near the clutches of death had reminded her of his mortality, and the same fate which fell upon all those she loved would be his as well.  
  
"I know you fear for me Èowyn; as I do for you, but my time may come at anytime. I am not of the immortal kind, though I have some of their blood through my veins." He whispered, stroking her hair soothingly.  
  
"I am aware of the fact Aragorn. I just could not bear to loose you just as we....we.." she stated unable to finish as he held her firmly in his arms.  
  
He lifted her chin forcing her to face him; a combination of blue and grey meeting; speaking volumes of the emotions flowing through their bodies. It was a moment none wished to shatter; for it was the beating of two broken hearts rejoicing as they united. It was a memory they imprinted upon their souls for the rest of their lives.  
  
"As long as the sun shines upon Minas Anor, we shall never be apart Nín anoriel." He said softly and kissed her tenderly; holding to her lithe form in his powerful arms unwilling to let go of her in the talan of Galadriel and they fell asleep both exhausted from the excitement of the day.  
  
Legolas and Matejé watched silently from the entrance with contented smiles. It was hearting to see the mortals unite after so many trials and tribulations. Legolas smiled at his friend and turned to his love, who appeared even more beautiful in the moonlight if it was possible and kissed her passionately, their testimony of love witnessed by the elements surrounding them.  
  
"Come let us leave them, they are weary." He said breathlessly as they broke away. "I promised to show you the wonders of Lorien, which is even more enchanting at night." He said softly.  
  
"It heals my heart to see them bond meleth nín." Matejé whispered as they descended from the talan.  
  
"And mine as well. Come let us be off. They have a long day before them, let them rest." Legolas replied as both elves disappeared into the night mist. Knowing little of the fate to befall them in the days to come. 


	16. Pathway into the Underworld

Rays of sunlight streamed through the tiny spaces illuminating the dark room, where both mortals lay asleep locked in a firm embrace. Aragorn awoke first wincing at the bright lights in the room and gently removing Èowyn's hand from across him. He stared intently at her, watching every movement, absorbing her soft peaceful breathing into his own body and adored the innocence of this beauteous maid lying next to him. He rose gingerly, struggling against the pounding ache in his head and tenderly touched the bandage where his Shieldmaiden had applied in his state of unconsciousness.  
  
He made his way to the entrance unsteadily, searching for the elves who had seemingly vanished since the accident. He grimaced as the golden sun struck him, with its bursting; sizzling sunlight and struggled to keep balance as his eyes adjusted to the magnificent scenery before him.  
  
The woods of Lorien appeared as though they had been restored to their legendary splendour of the days gone past, when the elves roamed Middle Earth freely. It seemed to Aragorn that the deadly mists had relinquished its hold upon the forest and Nature rejoiced at her liberation. He stood high above the golden woods; enthralled at the blissful sounds of the tiny birds, pouring their souls in praise to the morning sun as she shone with full magnificence in the gleaming blue sky, warming the cold dew which lay delicately like silken threads upon the green pastures of the woods. This had been the first occasion since his coronation he had been one with Nature and he revelled in the thought.  
  
Èowyn stirred uneasily at the loss of warmth beside her and awoke slowly; blinking the clouds away from her eyes. She saw Aragorn standing outside as if in silent contemplation and made her way stealthily towards him, entwining her arms around him, rejoicing as he turned to her immediately and kissing her tenderly beneath the symbol of her people.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked softly as they gazed upon the morning view, his arms wrapped securely over her waist, raven and golden hair mingling in the summer breeze.  
  
"You need not ask that question nín anoriel, as long as you are there, I shall." He replied and nuzzled her neck gently, his warm breath sending tremors of excitement to her nerves.  
  
"Then shall we begin our journey today? If you are able" she asked quietly the excitement in her voice barely concealed.  
  
"Yes as soon as the rest of our party reveal themselves, we shall set out at once. I know you are as eager as I am to see what lies beneath those steps, you feel the call to battle as I do meleth nín." He replied amusedly, yet the gravity in his voice was a reminder to her of the unknown perils, which lurked in the shadows.  
  
"I know you fear for all of us" she said gently. "As we fear for you, though we know not of what faces us in there or in Fangorn forest, we have made a collective agreement to endure all the obstacles to come." She stated firmly turning to watch his expression. "We must trust in ourselves and the promise we made to Èomer and the people of Middle Earth." She said brushing away the rebel tendrils of hair which flew in his face and watching with silent satisfaction as he visibly relaxed.  
  
"I know Èowyn and fully agree with you. It is a hard journey before us but we can do it. I feel as though a heavy burden has been removed." He replied flashing a rare smile.  
  
"It heals my heart to hear you say that." She replied simply.  
  
"Legolas and Matejé have been away for a length of time, I do hope they are...." he began  
  
"Yes Estel we are in fine health and it is heart warming to see the same of you." Legolas voice sounded from behind them.  
  
The Elf Prince and maiden made their way up the stairs, unconcealed excitement upon their faces at the sight of the King in perfect vigour and the Lady of the Mark beside him. Legolas broke into a run and fiercely embraced his friend thumping him vigorously.  
  
"I feared as we all did when we found you lying upon that tree unconscious." He said. "Thank Valar Èowyn had the sense to bring herbs from Edoras." The elf said emotionally and smiled brilliantly at the woman.  
  
"I owe everything to all of you dear friends." Aragorn replied. "All I wish is to find those swords hidden in that chamber and finish this journey." He said grimly.  
  
"Then we shall make haste for I know you all wish to return to those who await us anxiously." Matejé said wisely as they scattered to gather the essential possessions needed.  
  
They made their way to the entrance, Aragorn looking grimly at the rubble around him, sighing sadly over the loss of the great heirloom of Lady Galadriel. He walked over to where a large piece of the mirror remained strangely intact and to his surprise, saw the Elfstone still attached to the carved niche in the dish. He pried it out gently and held it to the sun, watching with enthralment, the gleam emanating from its jewel. He slipped it over his head and tucked it once more beneath his apparel, revelling in its cool contact against his warm skin.  
  
He made approached the others, who patiently awaited him at the entrance of the steps. He could sense their fear though they attempted to conceal it and too he felt the icy fingers clutch at his heart. He was reminded of his journey to the Paths of the Dead and prayed silently they would return unscathed as in his earlier quest.  
  
"It is now or never." He said fearlessly as he lit one of the torches brought from Rohan and slowly descended into the dark pathway, followed tentatively by the others.  
  
The steps led to a long damp tunnel, filled with sludge and slimy moss covering its vast walls. It seemed never ending and they felt as though they had gone further than any other mortal or immortal in the bowels of the earth. Slowly they continued their path until they encountered another stairway, this one covered treacherously with the moss which thrived in the gloomy surroundings. Tentatively they stepped upon the winding steps, which were derelict in countless areas. Aragorn led the group brandishing the now fading torch, followed by a cautious Èowyn and Matejé and lastly Legolas with his bow ready to strike in anticipation of any strange happenings.  
  
"I fear even Gimli would not have cared for this place and would willingly choose to accompany you to the Paths of the Dead rather than here." Legolas said looking above at the pointed, razor like mammoth rocks perched precariously above, threatening to fall upon them at any given moment. "I feel as though I have returned to the mines of Moria once more." He continued and Aragorn grunted in quiet approval.  
  
"I agree. When we return to Edoras, I shall ask Gandalf to provide all the information he can about these caves. They are fascinating, and yet I question the need for the secrecy. It appears to be no different than the mines of Moria" Aragorn stated.  
  
Matejé continued walking silently, unwilling to say anything, fighting the niggling fear threatening to consume her sanity. She had never seen anything as morbidly enthralling as the caverns which surrounded her. Like all elves, she preferred the unsullied sounds of Earth's creatures above land than, those of the unknown whom dwelled underneath. She grasped the hilt of her hunting knife unconsciously with each treacherous step they made. There was something amiss, though Aragorn did not feel the same, she could sense it within her bones and looked apprehensively at Legolas hoping he felt the same opinion.  
  
"Wait." Aragorn said stopping abruptly and looked to the western side where there was a dim light. "Something is coming." He said quickly and drew Andruil. "Hurry I spy the end of the stairway below us, we must get to solid ground." He ordered and they began their race to the final step.  
  
Èowyn's heart raced as she took three steps at once, Helm grasped firmly in her arm, lustrous with a lethal blue blaze. Never had she felt this unease before. Not even her battle with the Witch King of Angmar had there been such nervous energy. Now was not the time to dwell on past incidents she thought crossly as she sprinted, heaving a sigh of relief as the last step came to an end, leading into another tunnel intertwined with several pathways.  
  
"Against a wall quickly" Aragorn ordered scuffing out the torch and they hastened to obey. Each person waiting with bated breath in the murky light for their nameless opponent to reveal itself.  
  
The clamour echoed within the entire cavern as the creatures approached the small party and the sound of numerous wings beating in a tattoo of similarity, accompanied by soft shrieking sounds, filled parched throats of all involved, with the bitter taste of fear.  
  
Aragorn peered out from his hideaway; curiously hoping to see what creatures could cause such a disturbance and was filled with wonder at the strange sight before him. There were bizarre winged creatures flying crazily about the cavern, similar to the bats he knew who dwelled in the dark caves, yet these were different; for they were misshapen in structure. Their small bodies were surpassed only by the size of their colossal teeth protruding menacingly from their mouths and the enormity of their sensor sharp ears. Pressing his finger to his lips, he motioned for the rest to remain hidden and quiet until, the foul creatures had vanished and waited expectantly for them to depart.  
  
Moments passed as though it were millennia, as they agonisingly remained rooted to their positions, not even daring to breathe or move an inch of muscle. Finally when all seemed quiet, they made their way, stumbling into one of the pathways and gathered around Aragorn as he lit another torch.  
  
"What path do we choose Aragorn?" Èowyn asked quizzically as they glance around at the numerous, curving passageways encircling them.  
  
"I do not know...." He began and fell silent as he felt a burning sensation inside his armour, probing, he took out the Elfstone, which shone with such brilliance they were momentarily blinded.  
  
"I believe this is our guide." Legolas stated.  
  
"It is drawing me to this pathway." Aragorn said slowly, as the jewel visibly forced him into the narrowest passage of all. "Let us proceed with caution." He said as they resumed their march.  
  
They had gone no more than fifteen paces, when the earth rumbled violently beneath, lurching them to the ground. They sat there unable to rise, when another quake more powerful that the first, struck with such resonance, the walls trembled with terror. Then to their despair, came the ominous sounds they wished to hear no more. Like a storm cloud, the creatures came swooping into the corridor heading directly for the quartet, cramming the constricted trail, with their screeching.  
  
"Run!!" Aragorn screamed grabbing Èowyn's hand as the winged abnormalities charged towards them like a malicious snake about to discharge its venom.  
  
They sprinted down the passage ways chased like haunted entities, sensing the creatures gaining ground rapidly. Aragorn leading the way, pulling Èowyn frantically along with him, followed by the elves not far behind. Uncaring of what routes they chose, as long as they escaped the dreadful animals behind them. They were forced to halt as they came to another collection of routes, their final torch extinguished and the bat like creature still hovering close.  
  
"Aragorn you must go with Èowyn down the correct passage, while Matejé and I defend you. It is only to apparent they are following you. We shall stall them as long as possible and make our way back up to the surface." Legolas stated calmly  
  
"Nay do not even speak of it." Aragorn replied angrily but the elf stopped his rant.  
  
"The swords can only be obtained by you both. Do not argue time is of essence and I can hear the creatures drawing nearer." Legolas replied irritated. "Èowyn you know what I say is true." He asked the woman who stood near by.  
  
"It is." She admitted "But we cannot ask you to make such an enormous sacrifice. 'Tis not just." She stated and looked questioningly at Matejé.  
  
"Trust us. This is our best option. Our bows and inexhaustible quivers are not meant for decorative purposes but for protection." The elf maiden replied. "You must leave now, before they are upon us. Have no fear we shall await you both unscathed." She said wisely and Legolas vigorously nodded his head.  
  
"Then we have no choice but to part ways for a short period." Aragorn said finally as both elves released a collective sigh. "Take care, until we meet again. Valar protect you both." He said and both couples embraced before the mortals set off into another desolate course.  
  
They had gone only a short way before they heard the screeches followed by the sweet twang of bows being released. A piercing shriek reverberated through the passages, freezing their moments and chilling their blood. Èowyn swivelled to return but was held firmly by her love.  
  
"No we must journey on. If something happened we have to carry on for their sakes." He said wisely and she nodded wordlessly, holding back her tears skilfully. "Come we must press on." He said gently and took her hand as they broke into another scurry down the passage, only to find themselves clutching thin air as the ground gave way and they fell into another subterranean chamber, lying upon each other in a small heap on the cold soil. 


	17. Inscriptions of Kismet

Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry about the length of time for the update. I've been really, really ill and I'm finally on the road to recovery so I just want to thank everyone for their patience and understanding, especially Leah, Mousie, Flipperjlw and Rosa Cotton. Thanks a lot guys your reviews mean a lot to me. (  
  
Mousie after I'm finished with the chapter I'll read and review your fiction cause I see you added loads of chappies yay!! On a little note about my fiction, I think the end is near for this adventure, I've got about six or seven chapters to go again. So please bear with me if it takes a bit longer to update than usual because I want to make the last adventures absolutely fantastic! And just because our couple has gotten together, doesn't mean the drama ends. :-D So here we go into chappie 17, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
"Èowyn, Èowyn....please awake." A voice whispered gently, almost pleading into her ear accompanied by tender shaking. Her eyes fluttered briefly and gradually opened to the gloomy atmosphere surrounding her. Aragorn was bent over her peering intently at her movements. The Elfstone glowed brightly in his left hand, revealing another chamber encompassed with the accursed substance she had grown to loathe.  
  
"You are not hurt?" he asked kindly as she rubbed her sore limbs, shaking her head. "Drink this. It shall help." he said gently and raising the flask of water to her lips.  
  
"What have we fallen into?" she asked as he drank. "Legolas and Matejé what of them? I hope they are well."  
  
"I do not know Èowyn. We have no choice by to complete this and expect the best." He said wearily. "As for your earlier question, it seems we have fallen into a lower chamber, yet the Elfstone gleams as bright as before. I believe we are on course to the swords." He replied and helped her stand. "Shall we press on?" he asked gently.  
  
"Need you ask?" she replied smiling. "All I wish to be rid of this accursed place as quickly as possible." She said and her eyes darkened as she gazed upon the entrance before them, dark and concealing wrought with nameless dangers lurking before them. "I worry for the others." She said thoughtfully as they prepared to leave.  
  
"As do I. I feel nothing but remorse at leaving them to face those heinous creatures." He whispered staring into the soft light of the stone.  
  
"It was a choice they agreed upon their own free will, and though it appeared to somewhat insane, we had no choice in the matter. Legolas was correct in his decision. Do not lose hope yet Aragorn, they are valiant. We must have the patience to endure and prayer for the best." She replied embracing him, infusing strength into his weary soul.  
  
"Your words are true. We can only wish for the best." He replied smiling. "Now, let us end this task for I sense the swords are close." He stated and led the way into the passageway.  
  
Èowyn, shuddered as they passed the shadowy walls, drops of water sledging slowly pass the filth growing upon the rocks, falling upon the cold ground in pools of stagnant and reeking liquid. They pressed on cautiously upon the slippery base, which was to her surprise made of granite instead of earth and she knew their final destination lay not far ahead.  
  
"I knew not of the vastness these caves. It is amazing not many knew of their existence." Aragorn whispered as they walked.  
  
"And for good reason, if those creatures we encountered before; abode here." She replied softly, side stepping another pool of water.  
  
"I agree. I understand why Lord Elrond chose to keep the knowledge a secret." He said and halted briefly.  
  
"What is the matter?" she asked as she came abreast.  
  
"Can you not feel it? Everything seems as though it has ceased to exist." He whispered half fearfully. "Something evil is at work here. Draw your weapon. We are almost there I can sense it." He instructed as they came upon a circular door hewn from the coarse rock.  
  
"As can I. It feels as though a chill resides inside." She confirmed and drew Helm from his scabbard, and assumed a fighting stance. "Whatever is in there, I am not afraid." She stated, yet there in her glory, she wavered. "Look! there seems to be some inscription in the wall. Can you decipher it?" she asked as she pointed to the strange writings inscribed before them.  
  
He stood before her, peering intently at the strange icons, his face in contortion of bewilderment and shook his head slightly at her.  
  
"It appears to be in a language I cannot read for it seems not of the elvish tongue. There is a mixture of Quenya and Sindarin but I am not certain." He said exasperatedly turning to her.  
  
"What of the Elfstone? It has guided us this far, can it not assist in the direst of times?" she asked softly.  
  
"I shall try." He replied and guided the jewel over the inscriptions. The green light glowed softly in the dim light and to their amazement, before them, the words transformed into Westron. They looked at each other with astonishment upon their faces at the miracle.  
  
Aragorn stood; fingers wavering as he spoke the etched message:  
  
"In a case of stone  
  
There shall lie  
  
What men seek until the time is nigh  
  
For the one who holds the throne  
  
And the other the face of snow  
  
To reclaim what was lost  
  
When the world was anew."  
  
"The swords of Isander rest in peace  
  
Until the beast shall awake  
  
For then it shall be taken by the Edain  
  
Into the forest surrounded by green plains."  
  
"The swords of Isander? I have never heard of that land." She said thoughtfully as he finished.  
  
"Neither have I. None of the elves ever spoke of it as well." He replied as they stood deliberating their next move.  
  
"Does the message say what lies beyond the door or the way to enter?"  
  
"Nay...... look the message changes once more." He pointed  
  
"In the time to come  
  
Not far behind  
  
The path to the swords  
  
Lay in the mind.  
  
Seek for the key cast in rock  
  
To enter the now unblocked."  
  
"There is something imprinted in the passage way. We shall have to find it." He stated as Èowyn began to grope in the dark seeking the key, while he stood transfixed at the rest of the words before him.  
  
"Beware of the Lady in White  
  
For she is not what she seems  
  
Her purpose is to mislead you  
  
Until you perform what she deems."  
  
He stood as silent as the rock encompassing them. How could the message deem Èowyn as a betrayer? She who was as innocent as the simbelmynë found upon the green plains of Rohan. The most loyal of those he had ever passed company with. His heart cried in agony at the writings, no it was not true she was one of the most blameless. Yet his mind betrayed him. For the first time in his entire existence Aragorn was truly torn beyond measure.  
  
"Aragorn I have found it!" Èowyn's excited voice echoed in the chamber cutting off his inner monologue and he turned slowly towards her. His face, one of confusion and pain but he quickly hid it.  
  
"Very good melamin." He complimented, yet his voice was strained.  
  
"Something bothers you?" she asked wisely but he shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"Nay my love." He replied. "Show me what you have found." He asked quietly as she led him to niche in the stone where the imprints of two hands lay covered in silken cobwebs.  
  
"It has to be the key." She replied her eyes flashing with intensity and excitement. "There is no other way."  
  
"Then come let us put your theory to the test." He replied dusting off the tiny spiders from their house of many years and slowly placed his hand over the larger carving followed by an eager Èowyn who laid her delicate hands into twin beside his.  
  
A low rumble vibrated throughout the chamber and they looked with fascination as they door before them, slowly began to open; filling their ears with an unbearable screeching sound. They stepped away, their weapons illuminating the hollow with a lethal sapphire inferno and cautiously they entered the final passageway ahead of them. The stone entrance closing behind them, leaving the couple to their own fates. 


	18. The Swords Of Isander

A/N:- My apologies for the long update. I've finally gotten over my bug and writer's block and rearing to get back into the writing game. Thanks to my faithful reviewers Mousie, Leah, Flipperjlw and Rosa Cotton and all the wonderful others. Sorry to make you guys wait so long. Hope you enjoy this chappie and don't forget to review. Just wanted to say this one is a bit bloodier so look out for the violent language. Enjoy the read.  
  
They stood there, in the middle of the chamber, weapons clenched tightly in their hands, unable to move or utter a single word. Nothing in their lives could prepare them for the sight which befell their eyes. Whether it was a morbid sense of fear or simple amazement, standing in this sacred place, neither Èowyn nor Aragorn could fathom what would occur after.  
  
Unlike the other parts of the subterranean monster they had traversed for such a long period, the chamber was surprisingly lifting. There was no trace of the putrid scent which had overwhelmed their senses earlier. The resonance of flowing water echoed sweetly in the still air, filling the cavern with its unsoiled aroma and they made their way towards the flowing stream, wearied of their struggles, caring for nothing more than the clean feel of the cold water upon their inflamed faces.  
  
Èowyn looked upon Aragorn for approval as he tentatively scooped the clear water to his lips and sighed with relief as he nodded gently at her. Her parched throat screamed in agony as she hungrily fed it. Aragorn stood above her watching furtively their surroundings, Narsil clenched painfully in his skilled hands. He found it strange the only sound in the chamber was the flowing of the stream.  
  
"Èowyn," he said quietly as he stood guard. "Something is above us." He observed as every hair upon his body prickled in the cool air, sending chills through his essence. Yet he stood his ground waiting anxiously, for their unseen opponent.  
  
She rose quickly and drew Helm from his scabbard. The ringing of steel echoed loudly in the quiet atmosphere. Their swords burned with a deadly blue flame surrounding the metal and illuminating their faces, contrasts of apprehension and bravado splayed against the cooling azure fire.  
  
"Can you hear that Aragorn?" she asked in a hushed voice. "A voice whispers like the wind through the reeds." She replied quietly as he nodded wordlessly beside her. "It comes from that direction." She said pointing with a shaky finger to the northern side of the cavern. "Can it be the swords we seek?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"I know not." He replied hoarsely. "There can be only one means of discovery." He stated calmly and led the way, the Elfstone glowing as intently in his strong hands as always. "Be prepared to fight if the need arises." He stated quietly.  
  
"You need not ask that of me. I do desire to know what our opponent may be." she replied as they walked quickly towards the voice, their footsteps echoing loudly upon the cobbled base in the grandiose grotto.  
  
"Welcome strangers......" the voice stated sounding stronger than before. "You have come far..... to seek the fabled swords of Isander." It asked in an ethereal tone, yet despite its haunting resonance, the humans were met with feelings of fear and anxiety as they stood in the middle of the earthen floor unable to defend themselves against an unseen force.  
  
"We have." Aragorn replied stoically refusing to bend to the fear which began to spin its web into his mind. "Show yourself." He commanded.  
  
"Nay I shall not." the voice continued. "State your names and then I shall reveal myself." It ordered and they both pondered at the dilemma faced.  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and my companion is Èowyn daughter of Eomund and Theodwyn." He replied as silence rained upon them.  
  
"You are of the Edain?" the voice questioned. "No need to answer, I see that you are, children of Hyarmendacil and Eorl you bear strongly the marks of those great mortals in a time past." It continued much to the amazement of the couple.  
  
"I am called La Diablese." The voice replied as an apparition of beauty rose before their eyes.  
  
Before them stood a woman of flawless beauty and for a fleeting moment Aragorn thought she was one of the ethereal elves, a combination of Arwen, and Èowyn in physicality. She was dazzling to look at with a cascade of curled raven tresses trailing to her lithe waist. Her face and body was reminiscent of the Lady Galadriel and his Shieldmaiden, soft alluring looks coupled with the quiet inner strength he felt around Èowyn. He was startled beyond words staring at the luminous creature before her. His worlds came crashing into one startling reality as he choked back the words caught in his throat and he was trapped.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked quizzically to the form as she approached her in dazzling gown wrought of golden silk and lace, a beautiful pendant carved as a strange shell lay upon her pale skin, a blood red jewel shining in its centre, competing with the cool green of the Elfstone flashing in the cavern.  
  
"I am the one you seek." She replied enchantingly. "The choices you cannot make. You may have chosen the sun maiden as your lover but part of your heart will always be bonded with the Evenstar." She purred into the King's ear. "Why seek the swords? Stay with me and you shall never have to choose your lover again." She whispered entreatingly.  
  
"You are mistaken my Lady. Though I know not how you have attained this knowledge. My heart belongs to the fair Lady beside me and though the Evenstar has shared a special bond with me, it is now a matter of the past." He replied evenly as the woman beside him smiled tentatively.  
  
"Surely you must be mistaken my Lord Aragorn. For there can only be one." She replied and touched his chiselled face with her long fingers, entreating him to stare into her turquoise eyes. In that moment Aragorn felt as though his mind was taken away from him replaced by silken webs hiding the truth. He was lost in the depth of her eyes and Narsil fell with a loud echo in the silent hall as the King of Men was brought into the snare of the enchantress.  
  
For Èowyn, looking upon this fair creature she saw the only woman she had ever known in her existence. To her, it was none other than her mother Theodwyn looking expectantly at her. She was the exact image of her deceased love and she could do no more than gape in astonishment.  
  
"Mother?" she whispered hoarsely as the creature seemingly floated towards her dressed in a dark blue gown she remembered only to vividly as a child, her golden tresses flowing in a golden hue behind her. She knew it could not be possible in all of Middle Earth but all possibilities were placed aside as the woman caressed her cheek comfortingly, and the hidden ache of Eowyn's loss was apparent in that simple touch. No there could be no other explanation. This was her mother her mind screamed, as the women enveloped into a firm embrace. Èowyn's mind was cast into a web of uncertainty as she held the form in her arms, Helm falling with a loud clatter to the cobbled ground.  
  
"Why do you seek the swords daughter?" she purred as she stroked the mortal's locks soothingly, coaxing her to speak. "They are of no use. There is no reason for this needless quest." She whispered to the younger woman.  
  
"They are of great importance to us mother and especially to Èomer.I could not bear to dishonour him and our people." The shieldmaiden replied in a childlike manner, pouting at her mother's gentle rebuke.  
  
"I see." Theodwyn replied softly stepping away from her, watching carefully the Steelsheen and her movements, smiling contentedly at the vacant look in the mortal's eyes. "Your Eomer will understand if you fail. Have no fear he shall still choose you as his queen." She said in her last barb.  
  
"Queen?" Èowyn replied quizzically as her mind snapped free of the bonds holding it, releasing the Shieldmaiden from the enchantment. With one fluid motion, Èowyn's knife was released, sinking its sharp edge into the pale flesh of the creature before her searing tissue and crimson liquid in the air.  
  
With a howl of a wounded animal, the creature turned her rage upon the mortals who had been free of her spell. Gone was the fair being that stood before them moments ago, to be replaced by a pale apparition, dressed in a white billowy gown, turning rapidly into red from Èowyn's severe slice. What was once beautiful was replaced by the gaunt skin of an old woman with hideous red flashing eyes, glaring at their every move.  
  
"Fools." She hissed painfully. "Thou may not hinder what cannot be destroyed. My master cannot be killed by these swords you seek." She continued. "Slay me if thou shalt but none of the Edain has ever succeeded in locating the swords for they seek those who they deem worthy to call master." She laughed loudly sending shivers up their spines. "Now you shall die." She screamed and began chanting her incantations.  
  
The jewel around her neck glowed brightly and the warriors readied themselves for her potent magic attack, fear constricting their throats for they had no defence against the witch's magic and knew their time was over. A blast of energy illuminated from the enchantress and headed directly at them, immobilising them to the ground. A heinous cackle escaped from the creature as she gazed upon the mortals' imminent demise.  
  
It seemed as though time had stopped for them as they both witnessed the red light travelling towards them with a hot fury. Then without warning their swords and the Elfstone began to smoulder with a rage of light neither had ever witnessed shielding both warriors in a shimmering azure fire and reflecting the deadly magic at its mistress.  
  
"No!" her voice shrieked as she fell, skin torn from bone in a bloody visage. Aragorn's dagger flew into the air piercing the heart of the witch as she lay upon the cold ground twitching in agony from her own wounds. The smell of burnt hair and skin acrid in the air, stifling the former unsoiled atmosphere. The mortals made their way towards her tentatively, swords drawn ready to strike if need be.  
  
She lay there twitching on the ground in a pool of scarlet fluid, looking haplessly at the figures before her. "Who are you? None have ever defeated me before." She croaked helplessly.  
  
"This is Èowyn, vanquisher of the Witch King of Angmar." Aragorn replied coldly to the form.  
  
"And before you is Elessar, King of Gondor and Isildur's heir." Èowyn replied frostily as the witch sighed in resignation.  
  
"My time is up." She said, "I should have known from your jewel." She replied and breathed her last. Her body began to shrivel before their eyes and soon she was no more than part of the dust that bathed the floor. So ended the reign of the La Diablese, a creature who had embraced the dark path and haunted the mortals of the previous ages into never-ending agony.  
  
A bright light shot through the cavern as they stood there, illuminating every inch of the cave and before them in a beam of light, two golden scabbards one carved in the design of a galloping horse and the other the tree of Gondor emblazed upon it descended before them alighting mere inches off the ground.  
  
They reached out and held the weapons hesitantly, unsheathing them from their housing. A collective gasp emanated from both as they held the golden hilts decorated with precious jewels, revelling how light the weapons were and how well they fitted into their hands as if made for them. The metal was of nothing they had ever seen before. Made of a golden matter, shining in the light a stark contrast to the blue blazed mithril swords they held so preciously.  
  
"They are remarkable." Èowyn gushed as she examined her sword, running her fingers on the smooth metal, its light melded with her own golden tresses, creating a golden halo of light in the cave.  
  
"I agree." Aragorn replied as he tested the weapon delighting in the feel of the sword as it sliced the air, the sound of ringing steel filling the cavern. "Shall we leave this accursed place? I am certain the others are worried. The elfstone points to the light. Come I wish to feel the sweet air upon my face once more." He said as they walked towards the white fire which transported the couple to the entrance of the cavern. 


	19. Midnight Rendezvous

A/N: - Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I've decided that the last remaining chapters have to be as close to perfection as possible and therefore I'm taking some more time to do them. So I hope that you guys enjoy this one. I know I had lots of fun with the emotional dialogue and don't forget to read and review. Mousie I wish you all the best in your exams and hope that the results are to your liking.  
  
P.S. This chappie is dedicated to Riad on his first birthday. Happy b-day baby boy!!  
  
Night had fallen upon the weary couple as they materialized from the cavern clutching their prized possessions as they made their way from the steps in search of their companions. They held hands as they moved tiredly towards the talan of Galadriel, Aragorn leading the way past the former resting place of Galadriel's Seeing Mirror. Both were only too eager to put away the day's events behind them and locate the elves.  
  
"Aragorn?" she asked quietly as they walked through the dew-filled grass.  
  
"Yes." came the quiet reply. It was a voice filled with resignation and she feared inwardly their battle had taken some hold upon her loved one.  
  
"I fear for the others." She stated quietly as her voice filtered into the cold night. "My heart states something is amiss." Èowyn replied.  
  
"As does mine, let us not however dwell on the fact." He replied gently. "Knowing Legolas, he will have undoubtedly have headed for Lady Galadriel's talan." He replied to the smaller form beside him.  
  
She nodded her head gently but continued to observe the king. Their battle with the La Diablese had no doubt grieved him in a way she could not fathom. Privately she reminded herself to ask after they located their missing comrades.  
  
They had gone not much farther when they saw the burning light of a fireside a few yards before them and beside it, two figures huddled close to each other. A small sigh of relief escaped from Èowyn's lips as she dragged her tired form towards the elves, Aragorn following hotly in her heels.  
  
"Matejé, Legolas! You are....." she said excitedly then slurred into a deafening silence as she beheld the elves in the aftermath of their battle.  
  
They had numerous wounds and bruises upon their fair skin where their amour could not protect them from the claws of the foul creatures they had fought. Dried blood had caked and mingled with the crimson liquid seeping from their fresh wounds, which were bandaged. Matejé seemed in the worse state. Her dark hair; was mangled and bathed in sweat, as she nursed her wounds quietly with Legolas cradling her gently in his arms. Èowyn knew it was only a short time before they began to heal, but she could not bear the sight of her friends in such anguish. The calm green eyes of the elf maiden was replaced by those of a wounded animal and Èowyn felt and overwhelming sense of guilt as she watched them in stunned silence.  
  
"Valar!" she heard Aragorn cry in disbelief as he rushed to his friends. "What has happened Legolas?" Elessar asked quietly as he kneeled before his comrade, as Èowyn made her way towards Matejé.  
  
The elf warrior smiled lightly at his friend, his blue eyes attempting to mask the pain of seeing his loved one in pain but it was to no avail.  
  
"They are nothing more than the casualties of battle." He replied softly, in an attempt to alleviate the concern in Estel's eyes. "We shall be in the best of spirits by morning. It has been three days since we parted ways Aragorn. We are healing slowly there is no need for worry." He stated strongly. "I am concerned for Matejé though. She seems to be ailing despite everything I have tried. Can you heal her Aragorn?" he asked looking at his melamin where Èowyn held her tending to her wounds.  
  
"I shall try. Do not worry. Stay my friend and rest. We shall speak when you are healed." Came the sombre reply as the Gondor King clasped his hand gently over his meladrim's cold own and walked over to where the women sat.  
  
"Lady Matejé," Aragorn said softly to the ill elf who had become unconscious once again.  
  
"My King... Lady Èowyn." She replied as her eyes fluttered open, gazing upon the sight of the mortal couple before her a small smile gracing her lips. "It heals my heart to see you are well." She whispered before erupting into a series of coughs, which grieved them both to their very essence.  
  
"Save your strength." Èowyn said softly as she wiped the elf's heated brow. "Can you not help her my lord?" she pleaded to the man kneeling before them, a thoughtful look upon his handsome face.  
  
"I shall need kingsfoil and if I am not mistaken, Gandalf entrusted some to your care Èowyn, before we parted at Medusled." He stated as she nodded eagerly.  
  
"It is in the knapsack." She replied as the man delved into the bag, retrieving the green herb, which was now slightly shrivelled. "It is not fresh." She whispered to him, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
"It will do." He replied smiling reassuringly at her. "I shall require your assistance." He said as the Sheildmaiden held the elf maiden firmly to her, while Aragorn applied the medicine.  
  
Vague memories of the House of Healing floated through Èowyn's mind as the crushed herb filled the air. Though she did not remember Aragorn's touch, the sweet scent of the athleas filling her being, was as sharp as the shards of her sword that sliced her as she felled the Witch King on that fateful battle. It was a scent that consoled her in times of need even though, there were days in the aftermath of the battle where the sight of kingsfoil was grievous.  
  
Watching Aragorn lathe the unconscious elf's wounds as both Legolas and herself looked on anxiously she wondered had this been the same scenario in the House of Healing. Èomer had never uttered a word to her of the incident and she had never asked for fear of reproach, reliving a memory he had wished to suppress. A dull colour appeared upon the face of Matejé as the elf maiden seemed to return to the world of the living. All three sighed with relief as the emerald green eyes of Matejé opened slightly and smiled weakly at them, the earlier pain Èowyn saw had disappeared.  
  
"Many thanks my King" she said hoarsely to the mortal before her and reached for Legolas' hand, which he grasped firmly, kissing the pale fingers, tears falling freely upon his pallid face.  
  
"There is no need my Lady. Save your strength and rest now. It is I who should be grateful for your bravery in battle against those creatures." Aragorn said sincerely smiling lightly with her. "I leave you with Legolas in your company, forgive me we are all weary of the days past events." Aragorn said softly as he rose before them.  
  
"Meladrim forgive my selfishness. I had forgotten of your own struggle. Please rest and we shall all speak of our next move when we are refreshed." Legolas stated as he saw the lines of fatigue etched upon the mortals faces in the amber light.  
  
"I shall remain with Matejé for the night." Èowyn quipped but Legolas shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"Nay my Lady. You need respite as well. I shall stay with Matejé. Please do not argue." He pleaded as Èowyn prepared to challenge him.  
  
"Legolas is correct." Aragorn stated to his female companion. "We need to regain our strength, for tomorrow is a new day." He said wisely and for once Èowyn was at a loss for words. She grasped Matejé's limp hand and stroked it soothingly smiling at her friend who looked frail but in better spirits.  
  
"Until first light, keep safe friends." Èowyn said softly as she and Aragorn left the elf couple to themselves.  
  
Though she was exhausted, a deep sleep would not invade her eyes and she was plagued with nightmares of her battle with the Witch King combined with haunting memories of Grima pursuing her in the dark halls of Medusled, accompanied by the devil woman she fought earlier. She awoke bathed in a cold sweat, panting heavily, her heart thumping wildly inside. Long had she pushed aside those memories of the Worm since his death. She shuddered as she recollected the painful memoirs of his conniving methods of seducing her uncle. Too often, she had to defend herself against his amorous ways, unable to say confess the torture he had inflicted upon her soul not even Èomer knew for she had feared the consequences of harming Wormtongue. Even to this day, she could not forget the withered man who had stalked her like prey in her darkest hours. His oily scent filled her with revulsion and most of all terror. Not for her life, but for the others who were dear to her. There was not a day that passed where she wished for nothing than to end the misery she had to undergo. Too often, had she dreamt of plunging Helm deep into the bowels of that dastardly man watching with self relief as he breathed his last breath before her eyes. They were nothing more than fantasies until the coming of the Fellowship where she finally became free of Grima's obsession.  
  
"Your attempts to erase his existence, is futile. He will continue to haunt you in every weak moment of your life despite your actions." Her mind screamed as she bolted up from her sleeping spot.  
  
"I will not let him occupy my mind. He is dead. Dead." She vowed quietly and looked around for Aragorn, spotting the empty space where he had occupied earlier during the night. She threw her cloak over body, warding off the chilly night breeze and set off to locate him. He seemed disturbed somehow after their earlier battle and she felt the need to comfort him.  
  
"I knew you would return here." She said softly behind his form as he sat upon the moss-covered stairs leading to the caverns, staring into the black sky his gaze occupied with the stars above them.  
  
"Èowyn..... Forgive me I did not hear your entrance." He replied apologetically as she sat beside him, her smaller frame blending into his as she covered them both with her cloak, from the cold wind.  
  
"You have been very distant since our return." She said softly and reached for his hand, entwining her long fingers into his, happy that he returned the gesture. "Something preoccupies your mind and I surmise it had to do with our battle with the La Diablese." She said shrewdly.  
  
He turned towards her, his eyes lighting in the moonlight and a wide smile curving into a small laugh. "You are wiser beyond your years." He complimented and delighted in seeing a rare smile from the Shieldmaiden.  
  
"Èomer always stated that I would be a better ruler than him, had it not been for my gender." She replied. "I have always disagreed with that point." She said turning away from Elessar.  
  
"I agree with him. You reflect before you react." He said softly watching her beautiful features highlighted even more in the full force of the moon.  
  
"Have you forgotten my actions at Dunharrow?" she retorted. "Disobeying my uncle and heading off into battle. I hardly call that wise." She said sharply.  
  
"I call it the ignorance of youth and your overwhelming desire to prove to all you were not simply a Shieldmaiden by name but by your actions. For those brief moments on the battle field, you were free of the cage which enclosed you from your birth." He replied wisely and saw her demeanour change.  
  
"I now have been blessed to witness the renowned wisdom of the famed Elessar." She replied modestly. "You have been the only one to understand my heart and my intentions from our initial meeting Aragorn and it is this that drew me to you." She said quietly as he stroked her golden locks.  
  
"I have known your desires from our first contact Èowyn and it grieved me deeply at the time, to see such beauty and intelligence waste. Had I not been that position, I would have readily accepted and reciprocated the love you showered upon my unworthy being." He said quietly as she turned towards him.  
  
"And now? What of us?" she asked quizzically. "Know that I shall never reproach your love for Lady Arwen. My desire was never to cause pain on either side." She stated sincerely, her blue eyes flashing in the light with an honestly and purity he had never seen since his meeting with Frodo at the Prancing Pony.  
  
"You need not say it, for in your eyes I see the truth to your words." Aragorn said and embraced her. "Though piece of my heart will belong to the Evenstar, it now resides with you and will always be. I fear in my heart that I will never be good enough for your bravery and your innocence." He whispered into her ear and she held him to her absorbing the strength to her weakened body.  
  
"It is I who shall never be worthy of you Aragorn." She replied in a muffled voice and then she knew what bothered him. Pulling away gently she faced him, staring intently at his face. "You were given a choice to choose between Arwen and myself by the demon woman in our trance." She said firmly as he nodded slowly.  
  
"It has plagued my dreams since we embarked upon this journey.... but, no more. My heart and my mind have spoken in unison for once and it has chosen you Èowyn. I was foolish not to have seen your worth. Faramir is wiser than me in years to come, for he saw you in your complete glory without even knowing you." Aragorn stated calmly.  
  
She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Never had she believed he knew of Faramir's attempts of wooing her, but she had been sorely mistaken.  
  
"You knew of us but how?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"His reaction, to your departure for the Shire. Though, he craftily hid his feelings, it was simple to see he cared deeply for you and I must confess through Ioreth and the Warden from the House of Healing. I received information of your stay." He said in embarrassment  
  
"The great King Elessar snooping for gossip. I would have never imagined." She replied in jest her laughter echoing sweetly to the top of the trees.  
  
"You are not angry. I hope." He said sheepishly not looking at her beautiful face.  
  
"Nay Aragorn. I never thought that Faramir's intentions would bother you though." She said sweetly, smiling alluringly at him.  
  
"It did not at the time. But I thank Valar you did not accept his proposal." He said smugly. "I would never have this opportunity to amend my mistake." He said deeply as his lips found her ear.  
  
"It would not have been fair to accept it, knowing I had given my heart to another man." She whispered as she embraced him, revelling in his scent, his lips like molten liquid flowing through her skin, as he trailed his way down to her neck nipping at her skin with his teeth, flooding her entire body with yearning. Suddenly she was aware of his desire as he captured her mouth in a crushing kiss and her pulses raced. His tongue demanding entry and she readily gave way, as they meshed and melded into one, her moans of desire sending him over the edge. His hands stroking her body as she was made solely for him and she craved his touch.  
  
"Aragorn.... Please stop. I cannot.... though my body states something else." She pleaded as she sat on top of him and he immediately complied.  
  
"Forgive me Èowyn. I did not mean to cause you distress." He replied softly as he stroked her cheek with his long fingers.  
  
She grasped his hand and kissed it gently. "I have always dreamt it would be you Aragorn but now is not the time." She said as he embraced her.  
  
"Of course I have been selfish." He said and kissed her sweetly. "You shall and will always be my white snow lily. You who are the veritable icon of purity in my eyes." He said as they embraced as she covered her face into his shoulder, sighing with relief that Aragorn would stand by her no matter what adversities she would face.  
  
Then came the mounting sound of laughter. Rising towards her like a wave of deceit mocking her, taunting her very thoughts and she held on to Aragorn in an even tighter embrace. Praying he would love her to very ends of the world.  
  
"Leave me be." Her mind hissed to the laughing dark clad figure before her. "Aragorn is here. He loves me." Her mind screamed.  
  
"That he does, but shall he when he realizes the terrible truth." The figure derided before dissolving away.  
  
"He shall never know. That I vow." Èowyn promised herself as they clung to each other in the hallowed space surrounding them. 


	20. Ghosts of the Past

A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed, I am soo happy that you all are enjoying the story, 'cause I'm having a hell of a time writing it ;-) Just wanted to put in a little note about this chappie. It's somewhat darker than the rest because of the issues it deals with but nothing graphic. So hope everyone enjoys the read and do r/r. Until chapter, twenty-one stay safe and happy.  
  
Disclaimer: - The beautiful quote expressed in this fiction is the creation of the great Thomas Hardy and belongs to the novel "Tess of the d'Ubervilles. Give it a read if you can. I do not intend to make any profit from this so please don't sue.  
  
It had been two days since the healing of Matejé. Both elves and humans were fully rested and in high spirits for their arduous task was nearing its completion. For Èowyn, the past days, were counted as the happiest in her memories. Together with Aragorn, they had seen the beauty of Lothlorien in all its glory despite the absence of the elves who had resided there for centuries. She glowed in the warmth of Aragorn's protection and together they understood the cycle of life through their friendship and blossoming love.  
  
With Matejé at his side, the young Prince of the Silvan elves watched with satisfaction the growing bond between the Nùmenorean King and the Rohirric woman. It had been too long since he saw a genuine smile grace the grave face of his friend and seeing him wit Èowyn, Legolas knew there would many more to come. Observing the young woman, he saw the changes in her demeanour as well. Gone was the morose look, which haunted her beautiful features in the past days. He remembered vividly his first encounter with the Lady of Rohan in the Golden Hall and was struck instantly to see such sorrow in those steel grey eyes, though he detected the sorrow could be misconstrued as weakness. In his mind, Legolas saw a proud flower, though it was wilted by the harsh seasons plaguing its essence.  
  
It was nearly impossible to believe the woman standing before him was the very same Èowyn Èadig the famed warrior woman of Middle Earth. Love was indeed a strange sensation he thought in amusement, able to shatter even the iciest of barriers, a feeling he knew all too well he mused watching Matejé as they stood side-by-side, arms linked.  
  
"It has been too long since I have seen or heard Estel laugh as much." He stated quietly to Matejé.  
  
"I agree. When I first perceived him, I did not desire to be close, for the overwhelming sense of despair, encompassing him was distressing and I feared for his well-being. All my fears have been allayed since the arrival of Lady Èowyn." She replied smiling brightly at Legolas.  
  
"I am contented he has found the arms of love beckoning to him again. I feared he would wither into nothingness. Forced by the people to choose a wife, if only to continue the legacy of the throne." The elf replied darkly.  
  
"And what do you perceive their relationship to be?" she replied in thoughtful observation.  
  
"Meleth nín, they have both endured such struggles in their lives, it would be against the law of nature should they not be bound. Even I in my millennia, have not undergone the anguish these mortals have seen." He replied his blue eyes sparkling dangerously in the sunlight.  
  
"You are not alone in those thoughts dear Legolas." she replied and quickly kissed his cheek. "Shall we leave these two locked in their private world? There are many places I have to show you in the Golden Woods before we leave its wondrous beauty." Matejé whispered seductively in her lover's ear.  
  
He laughed merrily and caught her in his arms with a passionate kiss not caring about the public display of affection. Legolas the elf renowned for his deficiency in matters of the heart was now caught in the snare of this bewitching elf, who made the thought of immortality immensely appealing as long as she was beside him.  
  
"You need not ask twice." He replied deeply as both elves slunk away into the thick woodlands leaving the two humans to their own game of love.  
  
"They have disappeared." Èowyn remarked as both Aragorn and herself stood in the middle of the woods watching the animals and foliage.  
  
"Leave them be. Tomorrow we depart for Fangorn." He replied nonchalantly and continued looking at the foliage.  
  
"There's no need to say it. After what they have both endured in the past days they deserve some privacy." She replied quietly and smiled as Aragorn's arms snaked around her waist pulling her gently to him.  
  
"As do we." He replied huskily into her ear, his breath sending tremors of excitement through her entire body as his mouth captured hers in a sweet, lingering lock.  
  
She sighed deeply as they continued their passionate loving. Never had she imagined the sensation of love would be this uplifting. Aragorn was a magnanimous person and even more magnificent as a lover. She blushed furiously as she thought of their passionate trysts in the past days. He had respected her wishes and thus nothing more than ardent kisses of adoration occurred in the time spent.  
  
"My liege, you grow increasingly bolder with every passing day." She whispered lovingly in his ear as he nipped her earlobe as they embraced in the canopy of trees.  
  
"Forgive me my Lady; your presence has overwhelmed my senses. All day I dream of capturing you in my arms." He replied lowly, his warm breath creating a burning desire upon her fair skin as he wrapped his muscular arms around her lithe waist pulling the Shieldmaiden closer to his body and to his soul.  
  
To the naked eye, it seemed as though they were merely two statues, entwined and hidden among the falling leaves of the Golden Wood. It was however, a spiritual joining of two mortals destined for great deeds in times to come. Small woodland creatures, ventured from their habitats to watch the couple, adulation in their innocent eyes as the magnificent sun warmed the turquoise sky with its brilliant flames.  
  
"Èowyn...." He murmured into her fair locks as they stood bathed in golden sunlight. It was strange he though that the woodland had always been the setting for his confessions of love. It was in the forest of Neldoreth, he had first sighted Arwen pledged troth and now, it was the Golden Woods of Lothlórien with the Fair Lady of Rohan. He could not help but wonder if there would be a repeat of history with Èowyn, but instantly berated himself for thinking such foreboding thoughts.  
  
"What bothers you Aragorn?" she asked quietly as he absently twirled her locks with his fingers.  
  
"It is not my welfare which concerns me but yours." He replied thoughtfully  
  
"Mine?" she replied and glanced quizzically at him, her blue eyes dancing with apprehension.  
  
"Yes. You have spoken aloud in your dreams at night....." He said softly and cringed how she stiffened beneath him. "I know you are plagued with nightmares as we all are, but you needlessly secret them within yourself." He stated holding her firmly to him. "I desire to help your affliction." He said softly, lifting her face towards him.  
  
"Surely you are mistaken my lord." She replied coolly, her eyes betraying none of the emotions swirling within her. She could not tell him, it was too painful to relive those dark days. "Forgive me, I must leave." She replied and turned to walk away.  
  
"I know you dream of the Worm." He said forcefully as he grabbed her arm, refusing to wilt to her icy glare. His own blue eyes locked in a steely battle. A battle he could not lose for her sake.  
  
"Do not speak of that name." she hissed. "He is nothing but a corpse who has plagued my steps."  
  
"Tell me what he did." He replied firmly holding her still.  
  
"There is nothing to say. He is gone, and so are his memories. Do not venture upon a path you do not know of my lord." She warned lowly.  
  
"You lie!" he stated grimly. "Though he may be nothing more in this world, his treachery continues to torment your soul." Aragorn said passionately and he held the struggling Èowyn in his arms, despite the pummelling he received. "Let me help you my love. That is my desire." He said his gaze softening visibly as they struggled with each other.  
  
"I cannot." She replied stubbornly, yet her façade was fading with each strike. "I cannot...... Cannot..." she said as she weakened with each passing moment.  
  
"Let me help you." He pleaded as she broke into a barrage of tears, streaming into his tunic. His heart cried out at the sight.  
  
"I was fourteen." She stated in a muffled tone as Aragorn led her to a shady spot to sit. "Èomer and Theodred had left in search of another Orc party which had been sighted. I recall pleading with them to take me along but it was but naught, for they both refused." She said a small smile encroaching upon her pale face, concealing the fear, pent within her.  
  
"Had you been as persuasive as now, I am certain you would have been riding Windfola along with the men." He said gently and earned a small smile from the woman.  
  
"That may be true, but at that period my goal was not to prove my valour but escape from the cold hallways of Medusled." She stated softly. "Uncle had succumbed to the wiles of Grima and I would willingly traverse the Paths of the Dead rather than have his presence around me." She said softly as drops of tears escaped from her blue pools of light.  
  
Aragorn stroked her back gently soothing her, encouraging her with the tale of terror. He had speculated there was more between Grima and herself than she spoke of, but he had never ventured into the territory. It was not his tale to tell.  
  
"I was in the library, looking at the books of Middle Earth. The foreign lands had always fascinated me, it was my refuge from his clutches and I would visit there daily." She said wistfully, her face dreamlike. "He soiled it. That beautiful room. Soiled it, with his revolting stench of hatred and lust." She stated her expression hardened as she began to relive the pain.  
  
"I was watching out for Èomer's arrival when I felt his presence near mine." She whispered and shivered unconsciously as her stare became vacant. "I tried to break away from his touch.... His hands all over my body, violating my sanctity, but he was too strong. I hated my weakness at that moment. I cried out, begged him to stop his yearning but he paid no heed to my words. He ripped my childhood innocence from my very soul." She ended hoarsely as tears fell freely upon his tunic. "Never had I felt such abuse before. There are occasions where I can still feel his cold hands upon my shoulders." She said weeping.  
  
Aragorn sat in disbelief; never had he expected this to be the woeful tale of his Shieldmaiden. Knowing the woman before him, he had always assumed Grima's amorous advances towards her were dealt appropriately but never had he imagined that bastard would resort to such heinous acts. She was but a mere child when he stole her innocence. His blood boiled at the thought of that slimy snake touching Èowyn. Poor child what she endured in those years of terror, he could not fathom.  
  
"I should not have stayed Theoden's hand at Medusled." He said grimly. "I should have ended his pitiful life in my own hands." Aragorn said passionately as he held Èowyn to him rocking her in his arms.  
  
"It was then; I realized it was a sham to be called Shieldmaiden of Rohan when I could not defend myself. Helm has been my faithful companion ever after." She said calmly as the tears dispersed her voice stern and cold.  
  
"What of Èomer and Theodred? Could they not help you?" he asked knowing what her answer would be.  
  
"They could not. I would never reveal the tale to them, for there was nothing they could do. Any action against Grima would surely result in death. You have experienced Èomer's rash thinking. Had he known, Uncle would have executed him." She replied softly as he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Does this change your ideal of me?" she asked cautiously and his eyes narrowed harshly as he regarded her.  
  
"Do not even think of that. *You were more sinned against than sinning*" he said earnestly and she smiled gratefully, pressing her fingers to his.  
  
"I am relieved." She replied as he removed her drying tears with a calloused yet gentle movement.  
  
"My rage against Grima, cannot be expressed at the moment. My only wish is he should not have died from the hobbits arrows but at my hands." Elessar said darkly and she looked up at his face and shivered at the anger she saw upon his brow.  
  
"The past cannot be changed, but to learn from its memories." She said holding his face between her soft hands. "I have been released from my cage which has been my folly. I am pleased that it has been with you I can remove these confinements chained around my heart." She said quietly to him, her eyes shining with light and love and instantly he was ensnared with her quiet strength.  
  
"Never have you ceased to amaze me with your wisdom. You have changed greatly my love. No longer, does my heart wrench at the sight of your pain and my helplessness in aiding you before, does not gnaw away at my core, for the love and mercy you have shown is beyond all that is good." He whispered to her, his face breaking into a smile of joy. "And it is there, I shall remain in contentment for the rest of my days." He said and kissed her gently, in hopes of removing the pain she had suffered and his vow of commitment to her and their bond.  
  
"Thank you Aragorn. Your words fill me with hope." She said softly, as they remained interlocked under the canopy of trees. Their words of love filtered upwards to the clouds, as the gentle breeze carried the news of their union to the heavens and beyond. 


	21. Departure from Lorien

AN:- I've returned after an extremely long hiatus. Hope everyone missed me as I did them, I see the È/A fictions have grown quite a bit on ff.net and that's fantastic. To all my faithful reviewers the good news is that I've sat and written at least two chapters so they should be updated soon. The bad news, it's almost finished. ;-). Anyways here's the latest instalment to the ever growing fiction and though it's somewhat slower the actions really begins in the next one. So go ahead and review, flames or not everyone means a lot to me.  
  
Èowyn groaned inwardly as a bright streak of sunshine, slapped her fully across her face as she lay in the talan of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebron.  
  
"Come my lady awake. A long day is before us." Aragorn's gentle voice whispered to her as she felt calloused hands gently sweep away the rebel tendrils that covered her face.  
  
"Must we leave so soon? Can we not spend another day at Lothlorien? I am loathe to leave its wonder." She grumbled pulling her cloak further up her shoulders, hiding her face from his caresses, though she secretly enjoyed the light touches.  
  
"Though I cannot refuse any of your requests, we cannot stay idly. Èomer asked that we return before the waning of the moon. We have but two weeks before that day." He rebuked gently and attempted to pry the green cloak away from her though to no avail.  
  
"You have refused me many times in the past my King." She replied wittily peering at him from the small space she made for herself, laughing inwardly as he cringed at his words. "But I concur with your words. We did assure my brother and I do know of his ways, should another day pass before the agreed time, I am convinced the first eored of the Mark would be saddled to find us." She said as he nodded in affirmation, a smile gracing his serious features.  
  
"Though I do not mind we stay another day, if only to be under the stars with you meleth nin." Aragorn said deeply and attempted to snatch the cloak away, but Èowyn was quicker than he anticipated and rolled away, clutching the cloth firmly to her.  
  
"Did you not say my lord that we should be leaving?" she said smiling and pushed him out gently. "After all, it is not my will to leave the realm of Middle Earth without their liege for such a long period." She stated calmly.  
  
"None can be better at simmering the ever turbulent politics of Gondor than Faramir." He replied as he allowed himself to be thrust unto the ledge. "Had it not been for my responsibility to the people, I would earnestly surrender the throne and spend the rest of my days as a ranger." Aragorn replied softly to the advancing woman and claimed her lips in a chaste kiss, ignoring the desire for more.  
  
"Then my liege lord, is it your yearning to relinquish the throne of Gondor? I fear the people may rebel against that thought. For too long has the seat been empty of its rightful heir." She said wisely, as they stood together glancing at the morning sun, tracing her way across the blue sky.  
  
"I must confess, there are days I wish to merely feel the sun kissed wind upon my cheeks, to disappear into the wilderness for days, to be with the woodland creatures, however my allegiances now lay elsewhere." He said softly and she detected a tinge of regret in his words.  
  
Turning gracefully, she faced him, cupping his cheek with a soft hand. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, for his sacrifice to his people. Kingship was no easy demand on a person and knowing Aragorn he would suffer in silence. How beautiful he seemed to her, and at moment she saw him, the short years had aged him since they last met, yet there in his eyes lay the ranger she had once seen and loved.  
  
"Your sacrifices have not gone unnoticed my love, though it may seem to be naught in your eyes. Your love and devotion for the people of Gondor and Anor will be remembered for ages to come." She said softly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"We should depart." He said leading her down. "Legolas and Matejé are awaiting us." He reminded her gently as another groan escaped from her lips, but she followed him nevertheless.  
  
It would be with fondness in her heart, she would remember the days in Lothlórien and even more Caras Galadhon. Èowyn thought with fondness as they small group made their way past the golden trees, looking backwards one last for one moment to memorize the beauty she was leaving.  
  
Legolas and Matejé rode quietly ahead leaving the mortal couple to their own ministrations. It seemed to her that the elves had withdrawn within themselves for the latter days spent and it had grieved her as well as Aragorn. There was something amiss and yet she did not know whether to press Matejé. The elf had healed quickly in the aftermath of the battle, yet Èowyn wondered the true extent of the encounter to the elf maiden.  
  
"Our companions seem distracted." She said softly to the man beside her, who nodded thoughtfully. "Has Legolas spoken with you?"  
  
"No, though it somewhat surprises me." The king replied quietly. "Legolas has confided in me for many years. I shall speak with him." He said as she nodded vigorously.  
  
"I concur." She replied as they urged their mounts to the canter of the elves.  
  
"Have you ever heard the tale of Celebrian?" he asked as they journeyed on.  
  
"Some. Gandalf in our younger days would tell us stories of foreign lands. I was fascinated with the lore of Gondor and the elves but I have never heard of hers." Èowyn replied quietly.  
  
"She is the mother of Arwen, one of the first elves to journey to Valinor. Journeying to Lorien she was attacked by orcs and received a wound. Though healed, she lost pleasure in the world and chose the path of the ships." Aragorn related as his companion listened with interest.  
  
"It is a sad tale. To be parted from kin, I cannot imagine. There were days I wished for nothing, but to ride among the plains of Rohan with Èomer at my side. Yet, Celebrian chose her path, she is reunited with her family." Èowyn said.  
  
"She is, but Lord Elrond still resides in Rivendell for the moment." Aragorn replied thoughtfully. "I do not know for how much longer." He added and sank into silence. It had been far too long, since he thought of Ada and even stranger it was with Èowyn he shared his past with, but within he felt the woman beside him would share his future and his past for years to come. Lady Galadriel's foresight was renowned and though he had not shared the meaning of her message with the Shieldmaiden, it would come in time.  
  
"I have seen the beauty of Lorien, but not Rivendell. Is it as enchanting?" she asked.  
  
"They are both wonders in their right, yet living in Rivendell, my heart shall always reside there." He said a wistful look upon his face and she looked at him strangely. She knew Arwen would claim part of his love forever. Yet it would be in secret he would think of the elf maiden who had departed. To not understand the bond they shared would be folly, yet within her, she knew their love would be as true and beautiful as his first.  
  
"I have seen paintings of Celebrian, and the first time I beheld you, it was as though she had returned. Lord Elrond though he said nothing at your first meeting, was indeed surprised at the likeliness." Aragorn chuckled at her dismay.  
  
"I fear, I was enjoying the drunken antics of Merry and Pippin and the last moments with my brother, than Lord Elrond's attentions." She confessed as a dull colour came to her face.  
  
"Ada is very wise. He confided after your departure, it was as though Celebrian had returned in flesh and even Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel concurred with him. It was bitter- sweet to behold you." He said softly as she nodded.  
  
"They are reunited, that matters the most." She said quietly.  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
As the sun drew to its end, they had traversed for many leagues, their mounts though exhausted, enjoyed the long journey, for too long had they been waiting idly in the forests of Lorien. Legolas and Aragorn had swiftly assembled a campsite and had built a small fire to keep the wild animals away. They sat in silence eating and through lidded eyes, Èowyn observed Matejé, the elf though in better spirits seemed in pain. Her hand touching her injured shoulder ever so often was unnerving.  
  
Aragorn had veered Legolas away for sometime to speak and she ventured closer to her friend, offering her cloak as added warmth and a peace offering, elated as Matejé accepted gratefully.  
  
"You seem distracted my friend." She said softly as they stared into the burning light for some moments, watching as the fire crackled before them. "Have Aragorn and I offended you in anyway?" she asked.  
  
"By Valar, you have not." Matejé replied forcefully and chuckled at the mortal's surprise and her sigh of relief. "It is a personal matter between Legolas and I." she explained as her friend squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"My ear is always here for you Matejé." Èowyn replied smiling lightly.  
  
"He wishes to remain on Middle Earth for sometime and though I would care for nothing more, the voice of my people call out for me. I have ignored their cries but I do not know for how much longer."  
  
"Does Legolas know of this?"  
  
"For the moment, he does not. He will sacrifice his happiness for mine once I reveal the truth and he deserves more." Matejé replied as a single tear streamed to the ground.  
  
"He is worthy to you as you are to him. You must speak of it to him and together the choice will be made." Èowyn said softly embracing the elf.  
  
"Your words are true, I shall tell...." she said as the horses began to whine and canter restlessly and in a fit of terror all four broke into a wild gallop across the darkened grounds. "Something approaches!" Matejé whispered fiercely and reached for her bow as Èowyn doused the fire Helm already in hand glowing brightly in the shadows.  
  
"We are at a terrible disadvantage in the open." Èowyn remarked quietly trying to conceal the light of her weapon. "And the sword does not help us." she fumed.  
  
"It is pack of Uruk Hai, about thirty at my count." Matejé said softly. "Can you hear them?" she asked  
  
"Hear them? As well, as smell them. Brace yourself, they know we are here. If this is to be the end, then it shall be a glorious one!" Èowyn replied stoutly as the grunts and shouts of the foul creatures veered ever closer. Both warriors ready to meet their opponents with open arms. 


	22. Uruk Hai skirmish

A.N:- Thanks to those to reviewed the last chapter and especially Necole, Mousie and The Dark Wanderer.  
  
Thanks a million for the kind words Necole but we all have our strengths and weaknesses, I could never do angst the way you do, and that's what I totally love about your fictions and your writing style is simply superb.  
  
Mousie my dear comrade and the person whose work I hold in awe for your progression has continued to stun me with every chapter you do. I'll be really sad that I won't see some updates for you in a while but I wish you all the luck in the world in your final year and I hope you continue to review my work.  
  
The Dark Wanderer, I really flattered that you enjoyed the story and more importantly, Matejè ( and I don't think you're going soft, cause once characters are well written I love them and like you and so many other fiction writers out there I do think that A&È are perfectly suited to each other. If Viggo himself says that, well that's something to think about.  
  
So unto chapter 22, a little warning this chappie is somewhat the most violent I've written so far but nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
She could hear them; smell them in the murky night. The sound of their armour and heavy steps traversing through the peaceful night sent a chill through her back. Whether Aragorn and Legolas were close to hear the oncoming party did not cross her mind but the survival of this onslaught. She was not afraid of dying, nor of her prowess but Èowyn knew their chances against this hoard of Uruk Hai were slim.  
  
"We must be quick!" she whispered hoarsely as the grunts came closer. "You must even the numbers Matejè!" she commanded as her companion nodded wordlessly, her bow drawn, taught and steady.  
  
"A few more paces Èowyn." She replied as the warrior pressed her back against her expecting the attack to come from all sides.  
  
The twang of the bowstring, echoed sweetly in the air and both heaved sighs of relief as the sickly thud of flesh and wood met, followed by a piercing howl of pain. Matejè's speedy hands and skilled rivalled those of Legolas, Èowyn thought with admiration as she observed how swiftly the Uruk Hai had been reduced to a small band, yet they still came hollering for the women's blood and flesh. No doubt, they were starving and wished for the tasty flesh they once enjoyed without fear before the removal of Sauron. Their blood lust and desire for food, pushing them to the warriors, leaving the scent of death in their trail.  
  
"They come. Aim for their necks." Èowyn said simply as the Uruk Hai circled them, sniffing the air, emitting snarls of pleasure and pain, for those who became acquainted with Matejè's arrows.  
  
"Man Flesh!" one uttered, seeming to be the leader. He bore down upon Èowyn, in his hand his sword intent upon a battle with the blonde warrior before him.  
  
His size was imposing and for a brief moment; the flicker of fear ran through her veins, but briefly extinguished as the enormous creature was upon her. Though stronger, she still had the advantage of being swifter and it was only to apparent his thirst for blood had made him desperate. Helm was unsheathed and parrying the leap, the Uruk had made for her skull. She kicked back wincing slightly as her foot connected with the muscled flesh of his thigh, yet it gave her the brief respite she needed as he kneeled ever so slightly releasing a slight cough. Lunging forward she slashed at his sword arm, emitting a yell as steel and flesh united in a bloody outcome. The dark tissue, attached with weapon fell with a dull thud on the ground, along with an ear-wrenching shriek but was quickly silenced, as the head of the Uruk in mid scream, followed its limb to the earth landing with a small roll before the hand.  
  
The others seeing their leader descend in such ignominy and at the hands of a female, were stricken into silence for a brief time, but roused into battle as the taste of blood grew in their minds three surrounding Èowyn as she stood before the remains of their leader.  
  
Matejè held her own as valiantly as the Wraith Slayer, her arrows almost spent but each Uruk who dared face her were left writhing, on the ground, their blood forming pools around them. Her last arrow notched in her bowstring, found its target of the screaming Uruk piercing the miniscule slot in his helm. The gush of dark liquid shot through the air in spurts as the long, sleek wooden body of the arrow, embedded into the eye as another howl escaped their lips and she wondered the location of Aragorn and Legolas. Could they not hear the death screams of these fetid creatures, wherever they were? She did not have the time to dwell on the thought as more Uruk's came towards her, sweeping out the long elvish daggers she waited, as they came upon her. Her skill though formidable with the blades, was not as effective as her beloved bow and soon she found herself enclosed by two Uruk's snarling at her in a most undesirable fashion.  
  
She could see the elf trapped, but Èowyn herself was at a drawback, dispatching the first of her attackers with ease, his corpse joining the growing numbers on the floor. She turned swiftly, pulling Helm from the stomach of the Uruk. The other two most decidedly more intelligent, concocted a swift plan and were advancing upon her from both sides. She moved backwards as they came together, advancing on her, their foul stench almost making her retch. There would be a chance if they attacked separately but it was a faint notion. They did not.  
  
She stood there, firm as a statue, her eyes blazing with intensity, watching as the Uruk came towards her, following every movement. Then with a quick flick of her wrist, she sent her hunting dagger spiralling towards the one edging in front. She could not help, but expose a smile of triumph as the blade met its intended target at the base of the Uruk's thick neck, watching as putrid liquid streamed into the air for a moment, followed by the death gurgles of the creature as it crumpled into a heap.  
  
The other though startled somewhat regained his composure and shot a quick glance at the woman before him, ensuring there were no more daggers ere he would not meet the fate of his companion. With a grunt of approval he continued, his thick ugly blade, hanging menacingly from his hand. He had seen the skill of the warrior before him and though he was by far the quickest of his band, Skrahâk the Despot knew he had a battle on his hands.  
  
"You are skilled, warrior woman of Rohan." He snarled as they circled each other, Èowyn watching with narrowed eyes.  
  
"And you are foolish to compete with me Uruk Hai." She replied coldly noting at once, he was swifter in movements than the others she had fought.  
  
"Perhaps I am, but nothing would please me than to taste your blood upon my lips as I dismember your pitiful remains. I owe it to my brothers whose blood stains your sword." He sneered as they came together, in a glorious union of steel.  
  
In the dim distance, Matejè heard the clashing of steel and the soft cry of Èowyn as she battled valiantly against the larger opponent. They had reduced the three score of Uruk to a mere three yet these seemed most skilled of all. She was weary and the thought frightened her for it seemed they had been fighting all night yet it could not be. Shaking off these random thoughts she faced her adversaries, both blades, glowing with an eerie emerald light. She slashed at the first who came towards her, dismayed as he easily evaded her stroke and returned one of his own. Yet she was not to be outdone by these lumbering creatures, though greater in strength, she had the skills of an ancient elven warrior at her disposal and with it came the gain of swiftness.  
  
As he turned to face her once more, she had moved behind him and in a swift stroke, buried her dagger into the base of his neck, feeling the muscle twitching as she used all of her strength to plunge deep within his thick skin. Hearing the satisfying crunch of bone where neck and jaw met, seeing the black blood spurting into her hands and in the air as with the others. With a cry that seemed to overshadow the moon the Uruk howled in sheer anguish as the elf continued to force the weapon into him. Shaking violently he threw her off, and she flew through the air, landing heavily upon the cold earth in an unlikely posture.  
  
Shaking her head lightly, she groaned as she stood up slightly wavering, her vision blurred and her sword hand was limp and already swollen from the impact of the fall. Her blade lost somewhere in the ground and she could see the other protruding from the body, which lay motionless. She was defenceless and there was another lurking in the darkness.  
  
"Where is your elven dagger now?" a voice sneered behind her. Turning she saw the very last of her attackers, watching intently, tossing her blade from one hand to the other, baring his fangs and laughing cruelly at her. His own weapon clenched in his huge hand, glimmering with deadly intent in the moonlight and advancing upon her. For the first time in her life, Matejè was terrified.  
  
Èowyn looked at Skrahâk in revulsion as he removed her hunting knife from the carcass of his fellow Uruk and slowly ran his tongue against the blade, grunting in approval at the taste of the liquid.  
  
"You look at me with loathe in your eyes Whiteskin" he snarled. "Do my actions displease you." He laughed.  
  
"Your actions display the despise, my kin and others have for your kind." She replied evenly watching intently the movement of her dagger, he would use it against her, there was no doubt.  
  
"We do this to survive!!" Skrahâk shouted and flung the dagger at her. She watched it nearly remove her ear and in the same movement, Skrahâk attacked.  
  
He moved with an uncanny speed and for a moment, she stood stunned before regaining her composure. Helm glowing brightly despite the black blood on his blade parried the first stroke. Strength and speed for an Uruk Hai was a lethal combination she thought as she managed to block another of his strokes. She was losing this battle, she knew it, he was almost her speed and it unnerved her, for her battle tactics were naught as he parried and returned her lunges with more powerful ones. Then swiftly he bent slightly and knocked her legs out from her, as she lay sprawling on the wet floor, Helm flying out of her hand. Fear engulfed her as Skrahâk, grabbed her forcefully from the ground, slamming his thick skull against hers. His cruel laugh echoing at her as a fist connected with her cheek, her head snapping back forcefully as she felt the first trail of crimsom liquid seep from her mouth. His intent was clearly to torture and then kill her, Èowyn thought through a daze, as other blows smashed against her armour, her stomach though protected by the chain mail, felt numb and in a fit of rage Skrahâk, tossed her to the ground, sword raised to strike.  
  
Èowyn blinked painfully and looked upwards at the large shadow looming before her, sword outstretched, aiming for her head and she closed her eyes awaiting the final strike.  
  
"Mama I am coming to meet you." She thought as her world dissolved into blackness. 


	23. Trials of Love

A.N. :- Well, I'm back after a very, very long hiatus (aka major writer's block). Lots and lots of apologies to everyone whom I had waiting to read an update. It's been a really tough year so far with school and everything else but now that I've gotten a break, I'm really trying not to be horrible as not updating in almost two years L. Anyways, enough ramblings and here's the new chapter. Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing this ole fic of mine :D

Skrahak howled in ecstasy as he positioned himself for the final blow, which would seal the fate of this warrior beneath him, eyes gleaming in anticipation of the kill. It was an excellent battle he thought, not since the War of the Ring had, he bested such a worthy adversary. Had it not been for his ravenous hunger, he would have enjoyed torturing this blonde woman more, he thought diabolically.

He stared briefly at the warrior beneath him, and shivered unconsciously. Here was the destroyer of the Witch King and his famed Steed. Even under Sauron's command, Skrahak was unwilling to venture close to the Nazgul in secret fear of his immense powers. Now here he stood, about to deliver the final blow to Morgul's destroyer. He knew who she was at first glance and here, ended the tale of the Shieldmaiden of Rohan.

His sword flashed briefly in the moonlight as he stayed his weapon above his head. His arm waiting, trembling yet savouring the moment. Confident that no help would come Skrahak played his hand, hoping for a slight movement to quicken the end but she gave him no respite. He paused, lowering his body for a moment to the fallen woman and sniffed her hair, licking the blood that seeped from her open cheek. It was sweet yet salty. He savoured how smooth her limbs felt and smirked that soon all left of the Lady of Rohan would be her armour strew carelessly about this darkened field. Laughing he rose quickly and repositioned himself for the kill.

It never came.

Skrahak never knew when the arrow was fired. He felt the whoosh of air and then the long wooden arrow, which entered, from the back of his skull, slicing through bone and fluid before its point found its way through his forehead. If mercy was granted to the Uruk Hai, then undoubtedly Skrahak was among the elite. Blood poured freely from his ears and mouth as he gave a half strangled cry, his muscled body falling to the wet ground in a dull thud, together with his offending sword.

Into the skirmish raced Aragorn and Legolas. The former racing to the aid of his lover, while Legolas dispatched easily the last of the Uruk Hai, whom had left Matejé briefly to battle the danger presenting itself.

"Éowyn, Éowyn!" Aragorn cried tearfully as he cradled the lifeless body in his arms.

He was injured as well, his forearm bleeding from a vicious blade during their own ambush with the Uruk. At the moment, Aragorn's concern was for Éowyn. She was barely breathing and he feared there would be broken bones to contest against. Glancing at their surroundings, he noted with great admiration, the pack attacking Éowyn and Matejé outnumbered theirs by at least ten. She had to live; anger took over Aragorn as he vowed to hunt every single pack of refugee Uruk Hai if she did not live to see the sunrise.

How pallid she seemed in the moonlight, but she was alive and that mattered most he thought as he lifted her gently, removing her from the putrid environment where death left its distinguishable scent. Legolas assisting Matejé behind him and the horses trotting slowly, their heads bowed in silence as Aragorn carried Éowyn to a clean camp.

"A fire, we need light Legolas" he instructed as his friend swiftly built another roaring blaze in short time. "My Lady are you well enough to assist?" he asked the elleth as she nodded gingerly. Matejé seemed dazed but without injury and he was glad, she was there.

"We shall have to remove her armour, I would prefer you do it if you can." Aragorn asked quietly as Matejé stepped forward and began deftly untying, the lacing holding the bulky armour as Aragorn and Legolas turned respectfully away.

"Valar!" Matejé's choked cry had both men running towards them. Aragorn felt numb as he witnessed the state of Éowyn's body. Her white skin was a sickly shade of deep purple around her stomach and he saw her weak attempts to breathe came across like strangled moans. Thankfully, he saw no signs of broken bones but he feared nevertheless for the internal damage that accursed Uruk had inflicted.

Bending, he passed his hands over her stomach, wincing with every laboured breath she gave, touching gently the affected areas. Her torso was intact upon closer inspection, no broken ribs he thought gratefully and he examined her carefully. She was unconscious due to the vicious blows to her head. Her cheeks and jawbone swollen from the impact of the blow she received. The blood already drying around her mouth, where her teeth had severed the tender skin inside her mouth from the impact of the strike.

The athelas released its inviting scent as Aragorn placed the herb into the precious vial of water, wiping the blood lovingly from her quiet face, and lathing her forehead and damaged body with its healing aroma. He called to her, whispering in her ear, as he did in the Houses of Healing, this time though with the hope of a lover not as the King to a Friend. He smoothed the golden locks and cleaned her as best as he could, bandaging her stomach. Holding her hand, as he stroked the lifeless fingers, hoping beyond hope, that they would intertwine with his, as the norm was for the past few weeks.

He called to her again. Caressing her name against his lips, with love and hope in his voice. There was no Éomer this time but Aragorn dared to believe she would awaken to his voice after all they had endured.

_"You cannot leave now Éowyn, just as soon as we have found each other. I will not let you." _He thought fiercely as he kissed her hand. A tear slipping unto the cold flesh and he bowed his head over her body in grief. Calling her, with every ounce of strength left within him.

"Aragorn." He heard Legolas' voice in the distance and felt a strong and upon his shoulder as he looked up gazing into the eyes of his friends looking on in sympathy.

"You need treatment for that wound." Matejé's calming voice resounded as he nodded gratefully, watching Éowyn's form for the slightest movement, while Matejé bound his forearm securely, pressing some of the athleas leaves to the gash. "You will live and so will her meladrim." Mateje comforted as Legolas took up post watching the darkened night for the slightest movement, his bow strung and ready.

"Thank you My Lady." Aragorn responded quietly as he flexed his arm, grunting in approval that it did not hinder his mobility. "I shall continue calling to her. I know she will hear my voice and rise again." He continued in hope, as Matejé nodded quietly and placed a loving kiss to her friend's cheek. Noting Éowyn's skin no longer seemed as cold and sickly.

"I take my leave for now. Together Legolas and I will stand guard for the night. Please my Lord you must rest as well. Tonight has been most enduring and frightful yet it would not bode well, if both you and the Lady Éowyn fell ill. That gash was deep and I am certain, you lost much strength in the battle and the healing of the Lady. I urge you to seek rest." Matejé counselled as Aragorn shook his head in disagreement.

"Having lost her once I will not, waste another moment again Matejé. What am I without Éowyn at my side? Tonight I will not leave her as I once did when she needed me the most. I have vowed the past shall remain in the past and she is my future in all of its glory. Dare I think of a void in my life without her? The Valar have brought us together again for a purpose and I will not let a small wound hinder their great design. She is of the utmost importance to me Lady and I cannot dream of another chance I have squandered with her, because of a physical wound. I shall remain with her for the night. She will awake, once this most grievous night is over or she will not awake at all." He stated quietly, his eyes never leaving the limp body before him.

"Very well my Lord. I was never one to hinder true love nor shall I ever be." Matejé replied as she glanced towards Legolas. Her heart sore with the thought of almost losing him tonight.

Placing a cape around the slumped shoulders of Aragorn, she left as quietly as she came. Turning once more to look at the King now lying beside Éowyn, his eyes never leaving her face and he stroked her hair, calling to her quietly. Reminding her, of all their memories. Matejé turned away not wishing to pry into the private moment, heading for the form of her own lover.

Falling into the arms of Legolas, Matejé weeped as silently as she would allow herself. The events of the night tiring her wise soul and she prayed devoutly for the recovery of her friend.


End file.
